7 Days Until Forever
by LovesLight
Summary: The missing week from D3. This story goes through the week starting from the Core Four choosing the newbies until Ben's proposal a week later. Follow some ups and downs the couple face in this week leading up to the big proposal. How did Ben come up with his proposal? Is everything as perfect as it appears for the pair? There is a timeline in my bio for reference.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Welcome to my new Bal story! This story will have multiple chapters though I'm not sure how many. Each chapter will be a day of the week but there will be some days that have a second chapter dedicated to that day giving the other character's pov. I hope to be able to update twice a week but if not definitely weekly. I'm going to shoot for posting every Wed. and Sat. Happy reading!**

**(Edited 11/25 to fit better in my timeline of stories. Not to much of a change. Only a few chapters will need to be edited.)**

* * *

**Friday**

_Ben's POV_

It was early and I was feeling a little anxious. It was VK Day and Mal was going over to the Isle with Evie, Jay, and Carlos to pick the new group of VKs to come to Auradon and attend Auradon Prep this fall. We have had countless meetings with just the five of us and a handful of meetings with the full council to figure out which VKs we should choose. We finalized the four we wanted. Now all that was left was to review their applications and if everything is in order then those were the four we would bring back next week.

Most VK's these days were dying to come to Auradon. We did a lot of research, screening, and surveillance of quite a few kids. It was exhausting and quite a bit of work added to my already busy schedule of everyday royal duties. That is why it took us nearly a year to finalize plans to bring a new group over, but I was thrilled with our choices. I think they will do well here in Auradon and that gives me hope for the future of the Isle.

Mal has done so well since the cotillion. It seemed that her biggest issue was just not being herself. As soon as she relaxed, stopped worrying about making sure that everyone liked her and was herself, she managed everything just fine. She slid into life as _herself_ in Auradon with ease. The Kingdom truly loved her. She has managed royal duties like champ. I loved the flare she brought to my life.

We were so strong as a couple now. Sometimes I can't believe just how much I love her and that she loves me back just as much. I have found myself, on several occasions, just staring at her and feeling overwhelmed with feelings of love and gratitude for her. I have never come close to feeling this way for anyone before. Audrey was my very first girlfriend but it was never what it should be when you think of a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. It just seemed expected, like we were thrown together for every event while growing up, with Audrey being a princess and I a prince and heir to the throne. I remember her sorta officially starting our relationship with a long rant about how us being a couple would be great for the kingdom and what an amazing king and queen we would make. She had nothing on Mal. Where Audrey was demanding and whiny, Mal was understanding and patient.

I pulled a blue box out of my pocket and flicked it open to look at the ring nestled inside. It was gold with a large oval amethyst stone surrounded by tiny diamonds. The band intricately decorated. I have been working on this ring for the last month or so and it had arrived yesterday. It was perfect, just like the girl I designed it for. Now it was time to plan. I pulled out my phone scrolling until I found the name I wanted and opened the messenger app.

_**Hey, just thought I would let you know it came yesterday.**_

I hit send and smiled knowing it wouldn't be long before this ball was rolling.

_**Huh?**_

_**Oh!**_

_**I can't wait to see it!**_

_**Have you shown your mom?**_

The messages came quick, one right after the other and I chuckled and started to reply.

_**Not yet so don't go texting her and making plans just yet. I'm just hanging out at home today so I will talk to her about it while you guys are gone today. She will probably text you after we talk. Is Mal with you?**_

The anxious feeling crept up on me again but for another reason now as I felt my phone buzz again.

_**She just ran upstairs to grab her jacket. We're almost ready to head out. Should I mention anything to the guys?**_

I thought for a moment. Did I want them to know just yet? I texted back when I made my decision.

_**No. We can all get together tomorrow while Mal is having lunch with my mom and some of the other elders. If you are free that is.**_

It was a few minutes before I got a reply this time.

_**I'm free. Not sure about the guys though**__._

I thought for a moment. Right now I really just didn't want Mal to find out.

_**Cool. I'll text the guys and see if they have plans and we can go from there. I don't want Mal to get suspicious. Remember this is a secret!**_

I looked at the ring again and thought this has to be special.

_**I I captain! TTYL**_

I laughed out loud and texted back.

_**Thanks Evie, you're the best! I'll text you when I know whats up with the guys.**_

I set my phone down on my desk as I closed the ring box and stuck it back in my pocket. I would have to go and find my mom soon and let her know about the ring. Her and Mal were really close so I just hope she can keep this secret, at least for a little while. They spent quite a bit of time together sharing royal duties. They even had a luncheon tomorrow with other queens and princesses from the Kingdom.

I quickly sent texts to both Jay and Carlos to see if they were free tomorrow. Luck was on my side so we planned to all have lunch together the next day. I didn't tell them about the ring yet. They were spending the day with Mal and I didn't want anything to slip in the excitement that was going on at the Isle today. As grabbed a file of paperwork that needed my attention when my phone suddenly buzzed again. I picked it up and smiled when I saw it was a message from Mal.

_**Hey babe just wanted to let you know we are heading over to the Isle.**_

She said she would text before she left because she wouldn't have service as soon as she crossed the barrier into the Isle.

_**Ok be safe and have fun.**_

I texted her back. Wishing I was going with her but knowing it was something the four of them should do on their own.

_**I'm sure we will. I'm so excited for the kids.**_

I knew the kids on the Isle feel differently about coming to Auradon than Mal and the others had when they were invited over. Where they really didn't want to come but were kinda forced to so that they could do their parents evil bidding, the kids now wanted to come. Wanted to live the good life and leave the scheming life behind.

_**I'm excited for them too. I miss you though.**_

I haven't seen Mal since Monday afternoon when we were able to sneak in a lunch date.

_**I miss you too. Maybe we could do dinner tonight?**_

I read her text and sighed. I hated when I had to let her down, especially when we have been apart for days.

_**I wish I could but I have a dinner meeting tonight with my dad and Sultan Aladdin :( Maybe we could scrape a few moment together before your lunch tomorrow?**_

She took a while to reply and it was like my heart could feel her disappointment mixed with my own.

_**That's OK. We will see I guess...it depends on how many times Evie makes me change lol**_

I sighed just wanting time with my girl.

_**I love you**_

Just saying the truest words I could to her.

_**I love you more**_

I chuckled to myself while I relied.

_**Whatever you say**_

I smiled letting my love for her fill my body making me warm from the inside out.

_**I gotta go we are crossing over now. I will text you when we get home.**_

I quickly replied so she would get it before hitting the barrier.

_**Ok I love you most!**_

* * *

After finishing up paperwork that I had been neglecting, I went to look for my mom. I found her sitting in the rose garden with my dad, their heads together as they looked at something on my dad's phone.

"Hey" I called out to them, getting their attention. They looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey son. What's up?" my dad asked.

"I was looking for mom but I guess this kills two birds with one stone" I said. They were sitting on a two person bench that was flanked by two other chairs on each side. The seating area was situated under a pagoda covered with beautiful pink roses. The vines so thick you couldn't actually see the structure of the pagoda. I took the chair closest to my mom.

"OK?" mom replied hearing the question in her tone.

I reached in my pocket and pulled out the ring box and flipped it open and showed them without saying anything. I heard my mom gasp as both her and dad leaned over to look closer at it.

"So when are you planning on asking her?" my dad asked with a grin on his face. I loved that my parents loved Mal. I came to them about two months ago when I started to seriously think about proposing to get their opinion. They had no reservations about it knowing how strongly I felt about Mal. They even told me they were a bit surprised I hadn't said anything about it before then.

"Soon" I answered closing the box and pushing is back into my pocket. "I have some planning to do. It has to be special so any ideas you have would be great" I told them. I could see the wheels turning in my mom's head.

"Well I need to get with Evie" my mom said. "Does she know yet?" she asked quickly.

"I texted her this morning. She is waiting for you to text her so you guys can start brainstorming" I told her with a smile. "I'm meeting up with her, Jay, and Carlos tomorrow while you and Mal are at your Ladies lunch" I told her. My mom got out her phone and started typing away.

"I know Evie won't get this until they come back but I don't want to get distracted later and forget" she told us without looking up from her phone. Dad and I just chuckled at her.

"I just hope everything goes perfectly...and she says yes" I stated vocalizing a fear I was struck with while doing my paperwork this morning.

"Oh don't worry about that sweetie, she will" my mom said so confidently she didn't even look up from her phone she was now scrolling through. She must have googled something. She then looked up at me. "She's your true love and you're hers. There is no doubt about that" she said bringing affirmation to her words and they instantly soothed me.

"Thanks Mom" I said to her as she stood and leaned over to kiss my cheek affectionately.

"Well, I'm going to go and start putting together some ideas. This is so exciting!" she exclaimed clapping her hands together in excitement before she turned to head back in the castle.

My dad and I just sat there for a few moments and watch her walk away. He finally broke the silence.

"I'm proud of you son" he told me. "You are a great king and you have found a strong woman who will without a doubt make a wonderful queen" he said as he leaned over and patted my knee with a smile on his face.

"Thanks dad. That means a lot to me" I said slowly feeling a lump form in my throat. I swallowed it down as my dad leaned back in his seat.

"So what time is our diner with Aladdin tonight?" he asked me.

"Six. I'm glad Az will be there. You and Sultan Aladdin tend to go off topic when together and at least I won't get too bored listening to you guys talk about the 'good ole days', with a friend there" I told him signing quotations with my fingers when I said good ole days.

"Hey! We old timers don't get to hang out all that often. We just like to catch up" he laughed when I rolled my eyes.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day catching up on more paperwork and setting a definite time for the council meeting Tuesday to plan the celebration on Friday before picking up the new VKs.

I was sitting at dinner when Mal texted that she was home safe. I didn't text her back while at dinner. Being a king didn't give you the right to be rude in my eyes, so I wait until I was on my way back home to text her back, apologizing for not texting her back sooner, which she understood of course. I went to bed that night hoping I would get to steal a moment with my future queen tomorrow.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I hope you are enjoying this story. Keep an eye out for the next chapter which will be posted Sat.!**

**Reviews are love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This chapter is pretty long therefore the next chapter will also be Saturday only from Ben's pov. I am trying to be more meticulous with editing. I reread my last story after posting it and saw all the mistakes (mostly missing letters). This story is rated M for a reason. **

**Content Warning for smut**

**(Edited 11/25 to fit better in my timeline of stories)**

* * *

**Saturday**

_Mal's POV_

_Beep beep beep beep beep _

I hear the offending sound coming from my phone on my nightstand. I set my alarm last night so I could get up and get ready to make it over to the castle early enough to spend few moments with Ben before the Ladies Luncheon Belle and I were scheduled to attend in Cinderellasberg at Charming Castle. I grabbed my phone swiping to end the sound. It was eight now and I wondered if Evie would be upset if I woke her up early. I pulled myself out of bed and went to my en suite bathroom. I sat on the toilet and growled in frustration as I reached under the sink for the tampons. Damn IUD! I loved my nearly worry free birth control but hated how irregular I was now. I had been feeling pretty irritable the last few days but I had just put that down to not getting to see Ben. We haven't seen each other since our lunch date last Monday.

I flushed and headed to the sink to wash my face and hands. I looked in the mirror and scrunched my face and stomped my foot, throwing a little personal hissy fit. Why now when I wanted Ben in _that way_ so much! Then I realized that that was probably due to my period too. Crazy hormones and all that. I guess that makes the quicky I was hoping to talk Ben into null and void. We will just have to settle for a good make out. I quickly brushed my teeth and hair then left my room to go wake up Evie.

I walked up to her room and saw her door standing open and she was nowhere in sight. I headed downstairs. Maybe she got up early to finish an order I thought to myself. When I made it to the kitchen I could smell the amazing scent of fresh brewed coffee. I made myself a cup then walked over to the doorway to Evie's sewing room to peek inside. Evie had her back to me and was working on a sketch in her design book.

"Knock knock" I said as I leaned my left shoulder against the door frame and took a tentative sip of my hot coffee. Evie jumped to her feet suddenly, closing her design book as if she had been caught doing something she wasn't suppose to. She spun to face me with her hand to her chest.

"Jeez M, you scared me" she said as she took a quick breath.

"Sorry. So whatcha working on?" I asked.

"Oh...um...nothing really" she stammered a bit nervously. "Just a potentially big design for a client". I wondered why she seemed so nervous. Everyone loved her designs and Evie's 4 Hearts was highly sought after.

"Everyone loves your designs E. I'm sure this person will too. I mean she wouldn't have asked otherwise" I said hoping to reassure her.

"Well...she didn't particularly ask for this design" she started. "But I have designed for her before and there is a possible occasion coming up that she may need something for and I wanted to get a head start" she said rushing out the last handful of words.

I stepped down the two steps into the room. "Can I see?" I asked moving closer to her desk.

"NO!" I stopped and raised my brows at her sudden exclamation. "It's just a rough sketch right now. No real color or shape yet" she explained while moving toward me. "Oh, but I do want to show you your dress for Friday" she said perking up and moving past me to the rack that was right next to the door.

She pulled a dress that could only have been made for me from the rack of pastel flowy dresses. It was a gorgeous purple high low dress. The designs looked like they had been spray painted on. It had a pink colored dragon wrapped around it. The bottom had large green scales all the way around and there were lighter chalk colored scales on the top. There were small leather like dragon wings that capped the shoulders and moved across the top of the back, meeting in the middle with my double dragon heart emblem. There was a fitted belt around the waist held by a dragon head buckle. It was stunning! I ran my hand down the dress already in love with it. Evie made me the most beautiful things.

"I love it Evie" I said in awe.

"At first I thought I maybe made it a little too 'Mal', but when it was I done I thought it was perfect" she stated looking back at the dress.

"It_ is_ perfect E!" I said as I looked over at her and grabbed her hand. "Thank you!"

"So why are you up so early?" she asked.

"Oh yeah... I wanted to get ready and head over a bit early" I told Evie. "I was going to wake you up to get ready but you are obviously already up" I smiled at her.

"Hoping to catch some time with Ben?" She teased with a grin and then winked.

"Of course I want to have some time with him but nothing like you're thinking" I said exasperatedly. Evie gave me a questioning look. "Aunt flo showed up this morning" I explained to her.

"Oh the woes of being a woman" she said linking her arm through mine. "So, I picked out a super cute summer dress for you to wear today" she said as she pulled me out of the room. I set my coffee mug down on the kitchen counter on our way through, as she continued to pull me in the direction of my room.

After showering, Evie did my make-up and took an extraordinary long time on my hair for it to look just like it does when I normally style it, down with a light wavy curl to it, then I got dressed. Evie's choice was a light violet all-over eyelet fit and flare dress that stopped just above my knees with spaghetti straps, which we paired with some dark purple ankle strap stiletto sandals. I looked in the mirror and thought I looked very reserved but beautiful. Perfect for a lunch filled with princesses and queens that was causal instead of formal.

I looked at the clock and it was now nine forty-five. If I headed out soon that would give me about an hour with Ben before Belle and I had to leave at eleven. I grabbed my black leather jacket and purse and thanked Evie again for everything before leaving.

* * *

I texted Ben this morning while Evie was working on me and asked if he was free. He said he wasn't exactly free but he didn't have any meetings this morning, just endless paperwork and to feel free to interrupt him. I couldn't wait to see him. Our evening calls and texts were great and all but I just missed _him_. I wanted to smell him and touch him. To feel him touch me. I had to get it together. I couldn't walk in there and attack him then be all like _sorry it's that time of month_, I thought to myself. As I walked up to the castle Lumiere let me in, taking my jacket and bag.

"He's in his office My Lady" he told me as I walked past him.

"Thanks Lue" I said throwing a smile over my shoulder, already on my way.

I tapped the door with my nails before opening it to see Ben at his desk, leaning back comfortably in his chair with one ankle propped up on the opposite knee, reading some papers. I stared at him for a few moments. Even though I knew he was going over some undoubtedly important paperwork that had something to do with running this kingdom, right now he just looked like Ben, not King Benjamin of Auradon. He was dressed in just a yellow t-shirt and some blue thin cotton joggers. His crown was sitting on his desk, forgotten. He looked delicious! He hadn't heard me come in. I stepped up to the closest leather chair and perched on the arm of it.

"Miss me" I said scaring him so bad he almost tipped his chair over backwards when he jumped. I put a hand over my mouth trying to keep from laughing.

"Mal" he said breathing heavily. "You nearly gave me a heart attack"

"Everyone is so jumpy this morning. First Evie now you" I told him as I got up and walked over to stand beside him and leaned my backside against his desk, my hands at my sides gripping the edge. Ben stood up to retrieve the papers he had tossed over his head when I scared him. I just stared as he bent over to grab them off the floor, my mouth dropping open slightly as my eyes were drawn to his ass. He straightened up and turn around, noticing me staring at him.

"Like what you see?" he asked flirtatiously as he stepped up close to me and dropped the papers on the desk behind me.

"You know I do" I flirted back. He pushed is hands between my arms and sides, resting his palms on the desk and leaning in, our chests nearly touching. I inhaled the scent of him. We just looked into each others eyes for a bit, drinking in the sight of the other. He closed the distance between our bodies, touching from thighs to chest. He leaned in bringing his lips to my left ear.

"I missed you" he said softly sending a shiver through me. My body instinctively reacting to him. I turned my head and pushed my lips to his. It was like a drink of water after days in the desert. I brought my hands up to his face to deepen the kiss. I slipped my tongue past his lips and stoked it against his. Ben groaned and lean into me even further causing me to lean backward a little bit. He pulled back and rested his forehead against mine. My hands dropped to run up and down his chest. "You look beautiful" he said, his hands still flat against his desk. Not touching me which was driving me a little crazy.

"Ben" I started "touch me please" I said my voice all breathy with want. He pushed away from me and leaned over to his computer, sitting to my left on his desk, and started typing away. "Ben?" I said questioningly.

"Turning off the cameras in this room" he answered as he sank into his chair and suddenly pulled me to him, tugging me until I straddled his lap. He ran his hands up my thighs under my dress and around to my backside, holding me to him. He began to run his lips across my collar bone and up my throat. His lips leaving a fiery path as they trailed up the side of my neck to nip my earlobe. I know I need to say something before we got too carried away.

"This is the part where...mmm" I started to say as Ben kept moving his lips across the skin of my neck and chest. Moving lower toward my breasts running his tongue along the skin at the edge of my dress. "...I have to tell you" I was cut off by Ben's lips on mine. This was a kiss that screamed sex. Ben nipped my bottom lip playfully then sucked it causing me to moan and grind into him involuntarily as lust bubbled through me. I could feel his hard length beneath me. We broke away breathing hard against each others cheeks.

"Tell me what?" he asked when I didn't finish what I was saying.

"Oh!" I said as I pulled my face back from him. I needed to stop getting distracted but its just so hard, literally and figuratively. "I just needed to tell you that my monthly started this morning". I told him as delicately as I could think of. He looked at me in complete confusion. I sighed. "My period Ben. I started my period". I said, spelling it out for him.

"Oh" he said. "Well that puts a a damper on things" he stated. I moved on his lap trying to adjust my knees forward a little bit. While doing so my center rubbed across his erection and we both moaned. A thought came to me then.

"Oh I think we can still have a little fun" I flirted. I never looked away from him as I locked the door. "Turn the lock to make them knock" I said waving at the door. "Now lets see what we can do to...should we say... relieve the pressure" I purred as I started to grinding myself against him. Sliding my core, still covered by my panties, up and down his hard member through his thin pants. Although I would rather feel his skin against mine, the friction our clothes was causing felt wonderful. Ben's hands were still gripping the round cheeks of my backside. I looked down but all I could see was my dress bunched up between us. I pulled the skirt up and to the side and noticed that every time I moved against Ben the friction was actually pulling down the front of his pants and the tip if his magnificent penis was peeking out. It was a complete turn on and sent me right to the edge of orgasm. I threw my head back and rode against him firmly a few more times. When I looked down again his whole head was sticking out and that did it for me. "Oh Ben" I moaned out loudly as I came.

I slumped forward and rested against him for a moment before I reached down and wrapped my hand around his impressive member. I pulled him out and started stroking up and down, determined to satisfy him also. Ben tossed his head back and moaned. "Mmmmh Mal" he moaned out as I worked him at a steady pace. He reached down and pulled his t-shirt up his chest as I felt him throb in my hand, so close to coming undone. I watched as his abs contracted and ran my other hand along them as I pressed my lips to his once again in a slow loving kiss. He pulled away. "Uhh I'm gonna come babe" he told me. I looked down as he started to come all over his belly and my hand. I reached behind me, being careful not to get any on my dress, and grabbed some tissues from the box on his desk to clean up.

He cleaned up and pulled his waistband back up over himself. He reached up and touched the side of my face running his thumb across my bottom lip.

"I love you" he said placing a quick soft kiss on my lips.

"I love you too" I said back as I leaned in to kiss him again but stopped at the sudden knock at the door.

Ben got up to open the door and I straightened my dress out and sat in one of the leather chairs to act like nothing happened.

"Good morning dear. Is Mal with you?" I heard Belle, before she stepped into the office. "Oh Mal. We have to leave in a couple of minutes" she said when she saw me sitting there. I looked over at the clock and it showed that it was only ten thirty.

"Why so early?" I asked knitting my brows.

"Well Cinderella asked if we could bring over her dress order that Evie has finished. I called Evie to see if she could send it over with you but she said you had already left to come here so we will have to swing back by to grab it" she told me.

"Oh ok. I'll be out in a minute and we can go" I told her. She kissed Ben on the cheek and left.

I stood up and walked over to Ben who was still standing by the door. "Well I hate to kiss and run but it looks like I gotta go" I pouted. Ben grabbed my waist pulling me to him with a smug smile.

"That was a little more than a kiss" he teased. I placed a brief but loving kiss on his lips.

"I love you" I said and he gently kissed me again.

"I gotta go before your mom comes looking for me" I told him as I pulled away.

"Ok. I love you too" he said back as I left the room.

* * *

We picked up the dress from Evie and headed in the direction of Cinderellasberg. It was about a forty-five minute drive in which Belle and I chatted endlessly. Belle was definitely like a mother to me in every way my mother was not. She stepped up and helped me after cotillion. Giving me advice that made my royal duties so much easier.

We pulled up to Charming Castle that sits in the center of the city. It was made of light pink stone with high blue roofs. After our jackets were taken we were shown into the formal dining hall where lunch would be served.

"Welcome!" Queen Cinderella greeted walking up to us.

"Queen Cinderella" I immediately curtsied to her.

"Now now, none of that today. This is a friendly gathering, not a stuffy Royal affair" she said smiling brightly at me. "Well it seems the only ones we are waiting for are Queen Ariel and Princess Melody" she told us as we walked further into the dining room."Lunch will be served buffet style so we can all relax and eat while catching up with each other. Please feel free to sit wherever you like" she said as we heard someone call her name. I looked around and saw who was there. I had met everyone on more than one occasion. Everyone was mingling and chatting with each other in groups. Queen Leah was here with Queen Aurora and Princess Audrey and they were talking with Meg. Then I saw Queen Rapunzel and her two daughters Princess Anxelin and Princess Ruby who were having a conversation with Sultana Jasmine. The last group was Queen Tiana, who must have been who called over Queen Cinderealla, and they were also talking with Mulan. Lonnie was standing with them looking quite bored. I wave to get her attention while Belle joined in their conversation.

"I have only been here ten minutes and I'm already over the same old stories they always tell" Lonnie said as we walked up to the table where the drinks were being served. I laughed. It was nice that there were things like this where everyone got together without the pressure of royal etiquette. Just hanging out with friends.

"I'm just glad I'm not the only one here who isn't technically royal" I told her. I had missed the Ladies luncheon last year. My first year the luncheon took place before cotillion so I wasn't invited. Meg, Mulan and Lonnie all were not royals but they were all ladies of the court. Princess Ruby walked up to us with an exasperated look on her face.

"Can they get anymore boring" she said, making Lonnie and I giggle. "If I've heard about ruffians and thugs once I heard about them a thousand times" she stated shaking her head. Ruby was a little more than a year younger than than us. Her sister, Princess Anxelin, was our age and good friends with Audrey. She also had that 'I'm too good for you' way about her like Audrey. We preferred Ruby over Anxelin any day though with her being younger we didn't always get an opportunity to hang out with her.

"Hey Ruby" I greeted her. "How's life with Anxelin?" I asked sarcastically. She just rolled her eyes and we looked over to where Anxelin was now standing with Audrey talking on their own.

"So Lonnie how is Li doing?" Ruby asked looking over at Lonnie. Ruby has a bit of a crush on Lonnie's brother Li Shang Jr. Before Lonnie could answer, our attention was drawn to the entrance as Queen Ariel and Princess Melody arrived. I had never met Princess Melody before because she went to school abroad to study music. I remember Ben mentioning her before when he was talking about everyone he went to grade school with. I notice that she was very beautiful. She had long ebony hair and aqua blue eyes. I couldn't read her though to know what kind of person she is.

Just then the food for the buffet was placed on the tables so we could begin to serve ourselves. Lonnie, Ruby and I were able to get our food quickly because we were already standing by the tables. We sat at a table together. Belle stop by to check in with me.

"Doing ok darling?" she asked lowering her head down to my level and placing her hand on my arm.

"Great" I answered her.

"Ok well I will leave you girls to chat" she said as she looked over at the other two girls. "Come find me after you eat and I will introduce you to Melody" she told me. I nodded and she walk over to join Mulan at the table she was sitting at. I listened as Lonnie was telling Ruby stories about her and Li when they were younger. I think Ruby was trying to absorb every bit of information she could about Li. After I finished eating I excused myself to use the restroom then find Belle. I was about to step out into the hall leading to the bathroom when I heard someone talking out in the hall that stopped me cold.

"So tell me about Ben" I heard a woman's voice that I didn't know say.

"What do you want to know Mel" I knew this voice though. It was Anxelin. Mel must be Melody since I didn't recognize her voice.

"What's he like?" she asked. Why does she want to know what my man is like. I felt myself prick with jealousy

"He's nice. Much the same as when we were little only taller and _very_ good looking but he has a girlfriend" Anxelin told her. "Why do you ask?"

"He called the other day. We talked a little bit. Catching up you know" Melody explained. "He sounds so much older and sophisticated. He sounded very sexy" she continued with a giggle. I felt very territorial, but Ben wasn't here to stake my claim on.

"He's coming over on Monday, so I guess I will get to see for myself if he is as sexy in person as he sounds on the phone" Melody told Anxelin. "See if there's an attraction" she finished.

"He does have a girlfriend, and remember Audrey couldn't manage to keep his eye. But better luck to the next princess that tries I guess" Anxelin said to her with a laugh. I hated when people would talk about me like I was a temporary thing in Ben's life. It always leads me back to feeling like I'm not good enough.

My stomach rolled and I felt like I was going to be sick. Why hadn't Ben mentioned talking to her and why was he planning on going to see her. I turned and walked in the other direction. Seeing the doors to the terrace on the other side of the dining room I walked through them to escape for some air. I walked out and sat on a bench that was placed on the very edge of the stone pavers overlooking the great lawn. I propped my elbow up on the wrought iron arm of the bench, and dropped my head into my hand taking a few deep breaths. Trying to settle my emotions. I didn't know what was going on with Ben and Melody. Why did he call her? I had so many questions.

I have never been in a situation like this before and I didn't think I was handling it well. My body felt like it wanted to give up the lunch I just ate. I could feel the urge to cry coming. I took more deep breaths trying to settle myself. I sat here for what was the better part of an hour before Belle found me.

"Mal" she called out. I stood to face her. As soon as she saw my face she knew something was wrong. "Are you alright?" She asked as she stepped up to me.

"Fine. Just feeling a little queasy. I thought some air would help" I told her not wanting to go into what I heard and my emotional distress.

"Do you want to head home?" she asked grabbing my hand.

"I'll be fine" I said not wanting to be the reason Belle had to leave early. "Please, go enjoy your time with everyone. If I start feeling worse I will let you know." Just then Lonnie walked out on the terrace. It seems like she was looking for me as she headed our way when she saw us.

"Ok let me know when you are ready to go" she gave my hand a squeeze before heading back inside.

"Hey, you disappeared. I was getting worried" Lonnie said as she looked at me. "Are you ok?" she asked. I looked out at the lawn and the garden to the left, thinking how I wanted to answer.

"I don't know" I answered with a shrug. Lonnie looked back to the doors to the dining room and then out to the garden.

"Do you want to go for a walk and talk about it?" she asked and I nodded. We walked for a few minutes in silence.

"Lonnie? What do you know about Melody?" I asked. She looked at me a little surprised by my question.

"Well not much. She left to go to a music school over seas when we were eleven. I know that she would come back during the summer but they always vacationed with Queen Rapunzel and her family or Queen Aurora and her family. She hasn't spent any time in Auradon City since she left" she told me.

"So she is good friends with Audrey and Anxelin?" I asked.

"I would think so. Her and Audrey were the best of friends when we were little. She was never like Audrey though. She was more quiet I guess." she look straight ahead thinking back to when they were kids. "That was when we were children though. I have no idea how she is now. I've only seen her a handful of times and spoken to her even less than that." We continued to walk for a moment. "Why do you want to know about Melody?" she asked looking at me.

"I heard her talking to Anxelin" I said.

"And?" she said wanting me to elaborate.

"She was talking about Ben" I confessed. We sat down on a stone bench that was along the garden path. "Apparently he called her a few days ago and he made plans to go see her the day after tomorrow" I told her sadly as I looked down fidgeting with my dress. "I just don't know what to think and if my feelings are out of line" I admitted.

"How are you feeling?" she asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Sick mostly. Confused and I don't know" I shook my head looking down again.

"Maybe jealous?" she suggested. I looked at her and nodded.

"She's beautiful and a princess how can I compete with that. At least with Audrey I know she has that awful personality that turns most people off. I don't know much about Melody" I explained. "I know what Ben and I have is real but...I just don't know why he didn't tell me about talking to her or his plans to see her..." I trailed off and shrugged.

"Well I don't think your feelings are out of line. As far as Ben goes he is your true love and you are his. You just have to trust in that. Talk to Ben and let him know how you feel. Communication is key in any relationship" Lonnie said stroking my upper arm. We sat in silence for a few more minutes before deciding to head back.

"Jay said you are going out of town this week" I said changing the topic off of me.

"Yeah, we are going on a ten day cruise and I'm hoping I won't be sea sick the entire time" she said and we giggled. We walked back into the dining room. Belle spotted me and walked up to us.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"A bit" I answered.

"Ok well we are about to head home. Ariel and Melody already left so I will have to formally introduce you next time. Lets make our farewell to Cinderella and we can go" she told me. I nodded and said bye to Lonnie who was also leaving. We rode home in silence only commenting here and there. I think Belle could sense my pensive mood and left me to my thoughts.

I didn't call or text Ben when I got home. I just needed time to think. To figure out my emotions. I was teetering between angry, sad, and scared and I didn't want to blow up on him. No one was home. Saturday was usually date night for everyone. I decided to take a bath, maybe that would relax me. After my bath I decided to make a sandwich for dinner when I heard my phone ring. It was Ben but I wasn't ready talk to him just yet so I let it go to voicemail. About thirty minutes later Ben texted mentioning that he had tried to call and asking if I was ok, saying his mom told him I wasn't feeling well. I texted him back, not mentioning his call, saying I was ok but tired and heading to bed early and I would talk to him tomorrow. I went to bed and finally let myself cry as I snuggled into my pillow, feeling so uncertain.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! So should Melody come on strong? Let me know what you think!**

**Reviews are love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aurthor's Note: Bonus chapter! I'm ahead so I thought I would go update early for you guys. This chapter is Ben's pov of that day so not into the nitty gritty of the Melody drama yet but its coming, so stay tuned the next chapter will go up on schedule on Wednesday. Lets see how Ben comes up with his proposal first. Happy reading!**

**I don't own the song use.**

**P.S. The dress Mal wore to the luncheon last chapter ****is an actual dress that I own. You can find it if you google Venus purple eyelet dress.**

* * *

**Saturday**

_Ben's POV_

I watched as Mal walked out of my office to go to her luncheon with my mom. I'm glad we got to see each other. I hate going days without being with her. I looked over to my desk and sighed. The paperwork is never ending. I decided I would work for another forty-five minutes before getting ready. Jay, Carlos, and Evie were going to be over around noon for lunch and we were going to start planning how I could propose to Mal. I was reading a trade proposal when my phone buzzed with a message from Evie.

_**Hey, do you care if Doug and Jane come?**_

Maybe they could help too I thought and I trusted them with this secret.

_**Not at all! The more ideas the better. Have you told everyone why we're meeting up?**_

Now that Mal is gone for the day I thought maybe Evie would mention what's up to them.

_**You told me not to. Don't you trust me Ben?**_

I chuckled hoping I hadn't really offended her.

_**Of course I trust you! I mean you never told them I was designing the ring but I just thought now that Mal has left you would have felt safe to tell them. **_

I haven't told the guys my intentions yet. This was a big deal and I wanted to have the ring in hand before letting more people know. Right now only my parents and Evie know I'm planning to propose.

_**This is a big deal for you Ben and I think it's your news to tell.**_

I smiled at her text.

_**Thanks Evie. I will see you guys soon.**_

I put my phone down and got back to work. After another thirty minutes I left to shower and get ready to see my friends.

A little after noon I walked into the family dining room with the pizza that was just delivered for lunch. Everyone grabbed some pizza and we settled down to eat and talk.

"So Ben, what's up?" Jay asked cutting to the chase. I saw Evie grinning from her seat to the right of me.

"I have some news and I need everyone's opinion" I said.

"Ok, but wouldn't you like to wait for a time when Mal can be here. You know how she will get if we leave her out" Carlos said and I just shook my head no as I chewed and swallowed the bite I just took. "Why?" Carlos asked.

"This is why" I stated as I took the ring box out of my pocket, opened it and placed it on the table so everyone could see it. I heard both Evie and Jane gasp. Evie stood up leaning over to get a closer look at the ring.

Jay looked at me with a surprised smile and said "Does this mean what I think it means?" I nodded my head yes.

"It's even more beautiful than you described" Evie gushed.

"Wait, you knew?" both Carlos and Jay said to Evie at the same time causing us all to laugh.

Evie just nodded and sat back down. "Now I just need to figure out how to ask her. So I'm gonna need ideas" I told them. "Where do you guys think I should do it?"

"How about the Enchanted lake?" Carlos suggested. "Only not next Sunday cause we are doing Jane's birthday party there on that day" He smiled at Jane and she smiled back.

"What about the tourney field? You sang her that song there remember" Jay tossed out.

"Or you could do it out in front of Auradon Prep where you first met. That may be tough depending on when you want to ask her cause it's going to be busy up there with set up for the new VKs arrival on Friday. Have you solidified plans for the celebration?" Evie asked.

"Not yet. It will be the topic of discussion at the next council meeting on Tuesday" I told her. "I want to ask her soon and I want it to be like...like a grand gesture type of moment" I said waving one hand in the air.

"Well you could do it in front of a crowd. You know, like telling everyone that she is who you want. That seems grand" Jane offered.

Everyone was quiet for sometime as we all thought of possibilities. I liked the idea of staking my claim on Mal in front of everyone but what if she said no? My heart skipped a beat at the thought. "I like the idea of doing it in front of a crowd but what if she says no?" I looked at everyone.

Everyone shook their heads and started talking at the same time.

"Not gonna happen"

"She loves You"

"She wouldn't say no"

"No way that's gonna happen"

Hearing all of them sound so sure reassured me. It got quiet once again. "Why don't we combine some of these ideas together" Doug said.

"How?" I asked him.

"You could do it at the celebration when you address the crowd before going to get the new kids. You would be doing it where you met and in front of a crowd" Doug said.

"Perfect! Now I just have to figure out what to say. It has to be special but not give it away until I get down on my knee" I stated.

"Well I kinda have an idea for that too. Not so much on what to say but maybe we could squeeze in Jay's idea" Doug said to me. We all looked at him confused.

"How would we incorporate the tourney field" Jay asked.

"Not the field, the song" he told us. "Maybe not the whole song. We could pick a verse or just a line and maybe arrange it a little differently, slow it down. I can do an acoustic arrangement and bring my guitar" he said looking at me to see what I thought. "You can just let me know what part you might want to sing"

"I love it!" I told him. "Fairy Godmother is going to be in charge of arranging staging and things, like she always is, so I think we may have to let her in on our plans, that way everything is in order and the band is close so my mic can pick up your guitar."

"She is going to be over the moon for you!" Jane exclaimed

"Jane, can you see if she is available to meet with me tomorrow? I would like to discuss this with her before the council meeting on Tuesday and I will be out of town on Monday."

"Sure" Jane agreed.

"Oh damn!" I exclaimed smacking my hand to my forehead.

"What?" Evie asked.

"I can't believe I forgot. She is going to be so mad at me" I whined.

"Bro, can you elaborate a little" Jay said.

"I forgot to tell Mal that I will be travelling to Triton's Bay on Monday" I told them. "The ring showed up the day I agreed to come and have a meeting with King Eric and King Triton. All that has been on my mind since it arrived is how I'm going to ask her and how we are going to keep this a secret from her."

"Well it's Saturday which is date day. You can take her out and tell her tonight" Carlos said.

"Ok so back to planning" Evie said clapping her hands to get our attention then looking down at the notes she had been taking. "So we know its going to happen Friday at the celebration, and you will sing to her. Anything else besides Ben meeting with Fairy Godmother and coming up with what he is going to say when he asks?" she put to all of us.

"What if we had signs made that said congratulations and stuff that could be handed out to people in the crowd after you propose" Jay suggested.

"Bubble machines!" Carlos exclaimed. "We could hide bubble machines around the stage that I can hook up to go off when she says yes." I loved how confident they seemed that she was going to say yes. It was dashing any doubts I had left about her answer.

"Sounds great" I told them as Evie was busy writing down their ideas.

"Mom just texted me back and said she can meet with you here at nine-thirty tomorrow if that works for you" Jane said looking up from her phone.

"That works" I said. "Now to decide what part of the song to use" I continued.

"I will pull the video up from the school's news website. It has got to be archived on there. It got more hits than anything they have ever posted" Carlos said and pulled his laptop out of his bag. "Here we go" he said and we all gathered around him to watch.

"The first line is perfect but too short" I said as we watched. We watched the video all the way through once and then I ask Carlos to play it again. As the second half of the first verse played again I knew that was it. We started playing it again for a third time.

"That's it. The second part of the first verse" I said definitively. Carlos started it again and we listened to just that part. "Start from 'I met this girl who rocked my world'" we listened. "And end...there where it says 'You got me down on my knees' that fits perfect!" I said. We listened to that section through once more.

_I met this girl who rocked my world_

_Like it's never been rocked_

_And now I'm living just for her_

_And I won't ever stop_

_I never thought that it could happen to a guy like me_

_But now look at what you've done_

_You got me, down on my knee_

I looked over to Doug and smiled. "Can you make this sound less cheesy and more romantic?"

"The words are perfect for the situation. The romance will have to come from you my friend but I think I can work with this" he said pleased with the selection.

"Now we need to think of a time to get together again and kind of rehearse" Evie said looking up. "Maybe after the stage is set up so we can meet up there so everyone knows where to be when it all happens."

"How about the day of, about an hour before the celebration starts?" I asked and everyone nodded their agreement. "Ok, I will let my parents and Fairy Godmother know."

I picked the ring up off the table, looking at it. "I can't wait to slide this on her finger" I said wistfully. Not even realizing I said it out loud until I heard a collective 'Awwww'. I looked up at everyone and we all just laughed. We all hung out for a while and played a few video games in the game room. Well Jay, Carlos, Doug and I played games while Evie and Jane gossiped and scrolled through their phones showing each other things back and forth.

My mom texted me to let me know that her and Mal were about to be heading home soon, so I let everyone know we had to break up our party now. I didn't want Mal to be suspicious. Mom got home a little over an hour later but Mal wasn't with her.

"Where's Ma?" I asked when she walked into my office alone.

"She said she isn't feeling well and wanted to go home" my mom told me. I was getting a bad feeling about this. Mal hadn't even called or texted to let me know she was on her way home. "Did she not let you know?" my mother asked with a concerned look as she took a seat in one of the leather chairs in front of my desk. I shook my head no.

"Did she seem ok to you?" I asked getting worried.

"She did seem off. She hardly said a word on the ride home. She just said she wasn't feeling well and could she be dropped off at home so she could take a bath and rest" she told me.

"Could it be because it's her time of the month?" I asked my mom, a little uncomfortable talking about lady issues but I figure it comes with the territory. My moms eyes widened at my knowledge of Mal personal business. My parents knew that Mal and I are intimate but I don't really talk about it with my mom. That made me wonder if Mal talks about it with her. She is the closest thing she has to a mom here.

"It is a possibility yes, but I'm not so sure. She was in such a good mood when we left and then half way through she just kinda disappeared for a bit. I found her sitting out on the terrace. She said she wasn't feeling very good and need some air" she said.

"I'll call her after a while. Let her have her bath while I wrap up a bit more of this paperwork" I sighed. We sat in silence for a moment. "We got a plan in motion for the proposal" I informed her, changing the subject to something more positive.

"I know. Evie texted me some notes. It sounds like a wonderful plan. I can't wait!" she said sounding excited.

"I'm meeting with Fairy Godmother to let her in on the plans in the morning. Can you and dad be there?" I asked.

"Of course dear. Well I'll let you get back to work" she said standing up and moving to the door. "We will see you in the morning" she said and left my office. My mind immediately moved back to Mal. Is she avoiding me? I don't know why she would. Things had been great between us this morning.

After an hour I decided to go ahead and call her. There was no answer. Was she really avoiding me? I shook my head wanting to clear that thought. Maybe she's still in the bath I thought. I would wait a bit and text her. After about thirty more minutes I texted her.

_**Hey baby, I tried calling. Are you ok? Mom said you weren't feeling well.**_

After a few minutes my phone buzzed with her reply. I let out a sigh of relief that she wasn't completely avoiding me.

_**I'm fine, just tired. I'm going to call it a night and go to bed early. I'll talk to you tomorrow.**_

I began to worry again. Her text seemed clipped and impersonal. Like she didn't want to talk to me.

_**Ok. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I have an early meeting but I will call you after. I love you.**_

Would she reply I wondered as I hit send. My phone buzzed in my hand with her simple reply.

_**I love you too.**_

There was definitely something up with Mal and I'm pretty sure she is avoiding me. I was so confused. I didn't know what could have possibly have happened. Maybe Audrey said something to her. I was thinking of people she may have talked to today at the luncheon and then it hit me. Princess Melody! She must have mentioned my upcoming trip to Mal. Mal didn't know about it so she must have been put in an awkward situation. That must be why she is upset with me. It's the only thing I could think of outside of Audrey or Anxelin making snide remarks to her, but that wouldn't make her mad at me. I went to get ready for bed. Thinking of a way I could fix this with Mal. I didn't want her to have a reason to say no of Friday.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews are love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: This is a short chapter before we get into the Melody situation. Enjoy and I will try to update a little early if I can. **

* * *

**Sunday**

_Ben's POV_

I got up for the day after a nearly sleepless night. I just laid in bed thinking of ways to make things better with Mal. I decided to take the day off after my meeting this morning. I was going to spend the day with Mal, even though she didn't know it. She didn't have plans today that I know of. If she did, I would try to persuade her to cancel them if I could. I got dressed in a pair of dark blue pants with a light blue button up shirt. I decided not to wear a tie, waist coat or jacket and instead rolled up the sleeves of my shirt.

At nine-thirty I went to meet with Fairy Godmother and my parents in the downstairs sitting room. This wasn't a formal meeting so we didn't need to meet in a conference room or my office for that matter. When I walked in, my parents and Fairy Godmother were having coffee and chatting away.

"Good morning everyone" I said as I walked in.

"Good morning" they all said back. This was one of my favorite rooms. Mostly because it is where we put our Christmas tree, so I guess it just brings back those happy feelings. It was a large room but not overly so. When you walk in the first thing you see is the large floor to ceiling windows that span the wall in front of you. There is a large fireplace on the wall to the right that has a very comfortable light grey couch in front of it. Sitting between the couch and fireplace was a round coffee table. The coffee setting was sitting on it and it made me wonder if that is how it got it's name. The couch was flanked by two dark blue armchairs. On the left hand side of the room in the back corner stood a black grand piano, that I enjoyed playing from time to time. There was a small bar in the other corner.

I sat in one of the chairs while my father sat in the other. My mother and Fairy Godmother sat together on the couch.

"Jane said you wanted to discuss something with me and you wanted to do it before your council meeting this week" Fairy Godmother started.

"Yes. As usual you are in charge of the staging at the celebration this Friday" I began and she just nodded her head. "I have some extra special plans that we are trying to arrange to happen during the celebration and we will need your help."

"Ok. So what are your plans?" she asked. I guess Jane didn't tell her I thought.

"I'm planning to propose to Mal at the celebration" I said smiling at her. I watched as her face moved from surprise to joy at the news I just gave her.

"Oh Ben, that's wonderful news" she gushed and reached over and gave my hand a quick squeeze. "Of course I will help in any way I can." I pulled out my phone to look at the notes Evie sent to everyone with all of our ideas.

"Ok well I plan to sing to her and Doug is going to be playing guitar, so could you arrange it so the marching band is close to the stage? Since Doug is the drum major he will be with the band and it would be easier if he didn't have to scramble to get close" I asked looking at her.

"That should be easy enough. The stage is going to be placed in the large open space in front of your father's statue. We planned to have family and friends up front anyhow. We can just put the band up front off to the side. We will have to put them on the side you stand on so the mic can pick up the guitar though" she said. I thought about it. I could manage to be on either side so I guess the choice is up to me.

"How about we put them stage left. So to the right of you guys. I can make sure I stay on Mal's left side" I told her.

"I'll put that in the notes" my mother said as she typed away on her tablet.

"Anything else dear?" Fairy Godmother asked. I looked down at my notes.

"Carlos suggested putting bubble machines around to go off when she says yes" I looked at her. "If that is something we could do, you would have to get with Carlos. He could probably rig it up so someone just has to push a button or something" I said thinking about how that might work.

"Bubble machines shouldn't pose to much of a problem if Carlos is doing them. I will discuss it when he comes for dinner this evening" she said with a warm smile. I looked back down to see if there was anything else that had to do with set up.

"All that's left is Jay's suggestions to have signs of congratulations" I said reading through the notes once more.

"I can have them made and Lue and Cogs can hand them out when she says yes. I think we can trust them with this secret, but we will wait until the day of to tell them" dad suggested.

"Ok. I want to keep this a secret, so please only keep it between us" I said feeling a tad bit nervous about someone slipping up. We still had five days to go.

"Who all knows?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"Well you three, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Jane and Doug" I told her.

"Will you be informing the council at the meeting?" she asked me.

"No. Since there are no laws dictating who or when I have to marry or have children, I have decided to keep my personal decisions out of politics" I said. "Mostly I don't want to hear Queen Leah's opinion" I said with a sigh and watched everyone silently agree.

"I sent an updated copy of the notes to everyone" mom said still looking at her tablet.

"This sounds like it is going to be a grand gesture. How exciting!" Fairy Godmother said with a smile.

"I hope so" my mind went back to how Mal was acting towards me. I hoped everything was going to be ok and I would be able to go through with my plans. "Mom can I have a word with you in private?" I asked looking at her.

"Of course" she said standing.

"Thank you for everything" I said to Fairy Godmother as I followed my mother out and we went into my office.

"Did Queen Ariel or Princess Melody say anything to Mal about me coming to Triton's Bay tomorrow?" I turned to my mom and asked quickly. Needing to confirm my suspicions.

"Umm no. Not that I know of. Mal still hasn't really met Melody yet. I was going to introduce them but then Mal got sick. They left before Mal returned from the terrace with Lonnie. What is this all about Ben?" she asked looking very worried.

"Something is up with Mal. She is being very short and cold towards me. I forgot all about telling her about my trip tomorrow. My mind as been on the proposal" I said pacing the room. "I thought maybe one of them said something to her, putting her in an awkward situation since she did't know about it" I said as I dropped into a chair, putting my elbows on my knees and dropping my head into my hands. "Now I have no idea why she is upset." Just then my phone started ringing. I looked at my phone. It was Evie. Thinking she was probably calling about the meeting and updated plans I sent her to voicemail. I would call her back later. My phone started ringing again. Evie again. If it was about plans I know that Evie would not be this persistent. Worry filled me suddenly and I answered.

"Hello" I answered.

_"Ben! What the hell_?" she said through what sounded like gritted teeth.

"Whats wrong Evie?" I asked panic rising.

_"Mal just told me that she found out yesterday that you are cheating on her. How could you Ben?" _she said to me. She sounded angry.

"What?!" I exclaimed, standing up, feeling like the wind had just been knocked out of me. "Evie! That is not true! You have to believe me" I told her. She was quiet for a moment and then I heard her sigh.

_"I don't know what to believe. I mean you're planning on proposing" _she whined.

"Evie, I will be there in ten minutes. I don't know whats going on but I need to talk to Mal" I told her.

_"She's very upset" _she informed me.

"I'll be there soon" I said and hung up.

"What was that all about?" my mother asked.

"I gotta go" is all I said as I rushed out of the room. I had to get to Mal now.

* * *

**Next up Ben talks to Mal. How do you think she is going to react?**

**Reviews are love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Here it is. This chapter has both of their POVs and even a snippet of Evie's pov that I felt was relevant. Happy reading.**

* * *

**Sunday**

_Mal's POV_

I laid in bed after a night of not sleeping. I looked at the clock on my nightstand. It was almost eight-thirty in the morning. I wish I could turn off my head and just sleep. I just kept hearing Melody's voice in my head. _He's coming over on Monday, so I guess I will get to see for myself if he's as sexy in person as he sounds on the phone. See if there's an attraction. _All I could think about was how Ben made plans to go out of town to see another girl. Why would he make plans to go visit a girl he hasn't seen or spoken to since they were children? Had they been in contact while she was still in school over seas? She sounded like she hadn't actually spoken to him all this time, but that didn't mean they didn't text or exchange emails. My stomach began to roll at the thought of secret love letters and late night texts. I bolted for the bathroom, just making it in time to empty my stomach in the toilet.

I felt the tears begin to fall. I folded my arms across the toilet seat and rested my forehead against them. I sat there, crying, for what felt like an hour and tried to convince myself that Ben wasn't cheating on me and that it was all in my head. Then my traitorous thoughts would creep in telling me that if he wasn't cheating on me, he was planning to. Why else would he make plans to go out of town to see another girl and not tell me about it. Obviously he didn't want me to know. I began to heave again, giving up whatever was left in my stomach. That is how Evie found me.

"Oh my goodness Mal! Are you ok?" rushing in and pulling my hair back. She began rubbing my back and asking questions. "What is wrong? Is it something you ate or do you think you're getting the flu?" She placed her hand against my forehead then cheek feeling if I felt feverish. "You don't feel too warm" she said. When I felt empty I sat up and looked at her. Her face changed from worry to surprised when she saw my red puffy eyes. Tears still falling. I wiped at my tears, clearing them away, trying to control them.

"I need to brush my teeth" was all I said to her as I stood and moved to the sink. I began to brush my teeth and saw Evie watching me in the mirror. Her arms were crossed across her chest and I knew she wouldn't leave without an explanation.

"M, are you pregnant?" she asked jumping to the wrong conclusion. I looked at her a little shocked that she would think that, especially since I told her yesterday that I was on my period.

"No. My period started yesterday remember" I told her.

"Oh yeah" she said. "What's making you sick? Do you feel like you are coming down with something?" she asked.

"No" I said walking out of the bathroom. I knew why I was getting sick. I climbed back on my bed. I just wanted to hide from the world, from reality.

"Maybe you should take a test, just to be sure" Evie said sounding nervous at the thought.

"I'm not pregnant E. I know what's making me sick" I said as tears started to fall with abandon. Evie sat on my bed next to me, pulling me into a hug.

"What is going on?" she asked. My insecurities had convinced me that Ben is cheating on me. The dam burst and I just sobbed in Evie's arms. "Shhh it's ok" she cooed at me stroking my hair. I reined in my tears and pulled back from her.

"Ben is cheating on me" I told her as I swiped at the tears rolling down my face. Evie's mouth fell open in shock.

"What!" is all she said.

"Yesterday at the luncheon I overheard Princess Melody telling Anxelin that Ben had called her. He made plans to go see her tomorrow" I told her.

"Are you sure that's what you heard? Maybe you are twisting things into something they aren't" Evie looked at me not convinced.

"She was talking about how sexy he sounded and Anxelin wished her luck with getting with him" I told her covering my face with my hands. "What if they have been in touch all this time? What if I have just been a stand in until she came back when she finished school?" I cried.

"Mal, you can't honestly think that" Evie stated. I shrugged.

"Evie you haven't seen her. She is beautiful and a princess. She is exactly who a king would be with" I said putting my insecurities into words. She is everything everyone thought Ben would end up with.

"Mal you are Ben's true love remember" Evie said trying convince me that I must have this all wrong.

"Feelings can fade Evie. Magic can fade" I began pulling at my covers. I felt completely drained and hoped I could sleep now. "I'm so tired. I didn't really get any sleep last night" I told her as I started to sink down in my bed.

"Ok I'll let you rest. I really think you need to talk to Ben though" she said standing.

"Maybe, but I just can't right now" I said closing my eyes. I heard her leave pulling my door closed behind her. It didn't take very long for me to drift off to sleep, emotionally exhausted.

* * *

_Evie's POV_

I closed Mal's door behind me. She must have gotten this wrong. Ben is literally planning on proposing to her. Of course she doesn't know that. I thought about what she said. Could it be true? Ben did tell us yesterday that he is traveling to Triton's Bay tomorrow. Is he really going to see Melody and just covering it by saying he has a meeting with her father? I mean there is a council meeting on Tuesday so why would be need meet with King Eric tomorrow? I never saw Ben as the type to cheat. I needed to call Ben.

* * *

_Ben's POV_

I rushed up to the house and let myself in. Evie was coming down the stairs and saw me as I closed the door.

"Ben what is going on with you and Princess Melody?" she asked with a no-nonsense tone.

"Nothing! Is that what Mal thinks?" I asked panicking. I started pacing back and forth, running my hand down my face. Evie sat down at the dining room table.

"Mal said she overheard Melody telling Anxelin that you called her and that you made plans to come see her" Evie said staring hard at me. "Is that the real reason you are going to Triton's Bay tomorrow?"

"What? No! First of all I never called her. I called her father and she happened to answer. I politely asked her how she has been. We barley spoke more than two minutes. I had to arrange a meeting with King Eric and King Triton" I told her. I watched as Evie still looked doubtful.

"You said you have a council meeting on Tuesday" she shot back.

"I do, but King Triton can't come to council meetings here, for obvious reasons. I need to go over some tax proposals that will directly impact Atalantica" I leaned forward placing my hands on the table and lowered my voice before I continued. "If she says yes I am going to be very busy the following week."

"That makes sense" she said nodding. "Ben, she truly believes you are cheating on her with Melody. She thinks that you are only with her because you were waiting for Princess Melody to come back" Evie said.

"It's not true! Apart from the other day I hadn't spoken to Melody since she left nearly a decade ago. Even as children we weren't close friends. She was around because our parents are royals and we went to the same school, but back then girls had cooties so I didn't even play with her" I said exasperated. I ran my hands through my hair and stood. "I need to talk to Mal."

"That's a good idea. I'm heading to Doug's and the boys went to play tourney, so you have the house to yourselves" Evie told me as she stood up also.

"Ok. See you later Evie" I said heading up the stairs. I lightly tapped on Mal's door but there was no answer. I opened the door and saw Mal was curled up in bed sound asleep. I kicked off my shoes and climbed up on her bed. I could see the tear stains on her cheeks and it broke my heart. I debated whether to wake her up or not. I laid down on top of the covers deciding to let her sleep. I'm sure, like me, she didn't sleep much last night. I stared at the ceiling fan. I love Mal more than anything, I thought she knew that. I need to convince her that it's not what she thinks. I felt my body getting heavy as I breathed in the smell of Mal all around me and began to drift to sleep.

* * *

_Mal's POV_

I was slowly waking up. I didn't want to wake up yet. I didn't want to have to think or feel. I kept my eyes closed hoping I could drift back to sleep. I sighed, breathing in deeply and it was almost like I could smell Ben. I rolled over right into something warm and solid. My eyes flew open and there was Ben. He was asleep. In my bed. Why was he here? When did he get here? I looked at the clock. Three forty-seven. I had slept the day away. I looked back at Ben. At his perfect face. I wanted to memorize it. I reached my hand up and lightly ran my fingers over the curves of his face. Tracing his brow around and across his cheek bone and down the bridge of his nose toward his mouth. As my fingertips drifted across his lips he turned his head toward my touch. Pushing his face toward my hand. "Mal" he sighed. I pulled my hand back. His eyes began to flutter open at the loss of my touch. We stared into each others eyes for a few minutes, before I felt mine begin to fill with tears and dread filled my belly. I turned my head. Was this the last time I would be with him like this? I felt a tear slip down my face toward my ear as I stared at the ceiling.

"Mal" he said lifting a hand to catch my tear. "Baby, It's not true" is all he said. I could feel the lump forming in my throat and couldn't speak. I lifted my hands to my face as my body began to wrack with silent sobs. He pulled me to him and I let him. I pushed my face into the side if his neck and cried. I wanted to believe him. He tried to soothe my body with his hands, stroking my back and hair. "I'm here. I will always be here" he whispered into my ear. I clutched the collar of his shirt, just holding onto him the best I could. I felt him pull me more firmly to him. We just laid there holding each other until I was able to calm down a little bit.

I was the one to finally pull away and sat up in bed. He sat up next to me and began rubbing my back again. "Tell me what you're thinking? I got the gist of it from Evie but I need to hear what you think" he said to me. "I want the whole story so I can fix this."

"I heard Melody asking Anxelin about you. She said you called her and how sexy you sound and how you were coming to see her" I began, tears coming again. I let them fall and continued. "She said she was going to get to find out if you were as sexy in person as you sounded on the phone. To see if there is an attraction between you two. Then Anxelin reminded her that you had a girlfriend and how Audrey couldn't keep you but wished her luck in trying to turn your head."

"Hey" he said lifting his hand to the side of my face to turn my head to look at him. "I didn't call her. I called her father and she answered. And I made no plans to see her. I do have a meeting with her father and grandfather in Triton's Bay tomorrow, but it has nothing to do with her."

"Why did't you tell me that you are going to Triton's Bay?" I asked trying to keep accusation out of my voice.

"I arranged the meeting on Thursday and was just swamped with all this stuff with you guys going to the Isle the next day and then the ball started rolling on planning the celebration for the VKs arrival this Friday. The only time I have gotten to spend with you was yesterday and lets just say I was sufficiently distracted. I planned on taking you out last night and letting you know. To see if maybe you wanted to go with me. Then my mom told me you weren't feeling well and you just wouldn't even talk to me" he told me.

"Sorry" I said quietly looking down to the comforter I was picking at.

"Don't be. I knew something was up. I spent most of the night trying to figure out what and just decided to take today off to be with you and figure it all out" he said grabbing my hand, threading our fingers together. We sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Ben looked at me. "So do you think you would want to go with me tomorrow?" I thought about it for a while. I just need him to put all my fears to rest. As much as I wanted to believe him I was still feeling pricks of doubt.

"Have you been in touch with her?" I asked with a shaky voice. I'm not sure what to think exactly. Is he asking me to go with him now because his cover was blown? I looked at his face to see how my question made him feel. To see if I could see any nervousness in his face.

"No. I think the last time I spoke to her, before the other day, was at a birthday party not long before she went away for school. I don't even know what I said to her. Back then girls were gross" he said with a chuckle. "We didn't even have phones yet so it wasn't like we could exchange numbers." He looked at me and I knew he was telling the truth. "The only time I ever even heard about her was when Audrey would mention her when she would come back from vacationing with her family" he was still trying to convince me. "Mal, I don't even really know her anymore" he said squeezing my hand.

"So no emailed love letters?" I said, a slight smile pulling my lips.

"The only person I would send love letters to is you" he said seriously. I felt my anxiety and fear begin to melt away as I looked at him. How could I have doubted him? He truly was my true love. I could feel myself becoming overwhelmed with my feelings for him and I launched myself at him. My hands cupping his face as I kissed him hard on the mouth. I felt Ben push me back down on the bed. His chest was hovering over me. He looked down at me. "I love you" he said and brought his lips back to mine in a long soft kiss. I felt tears build in my eyes and fall when my eyes closed to receive his kiss. He pulled back, feeling my tears. "Hey, what's all this?"

"I just love you so much" I said, running my fingers through his hair. "I think I'm just a little overwhelmed by my feelings" I told him. "Do you really want me to go with you tomorrow?" he rolled to lay beside me pulling me to rest on his chest. It was a little uncomfortable with him laying on top of the covers. I felt a little trapped. "Ben climb under the covers" I said pulling at the blanket. He sat up pulling the covers back and slipping in beside me. I snuggled into him again placing my head on his chest and hitching my right leg over him. I slipped my middle and ring fingers between the top two buttons of his shirt just to feel his skin with my fingertips.

"I would love it if you would come with me tomorrow. Though it will probably be pretty boring for you" he said. I felt his right hand stroking the skin of my lower back between my shirt and shorts. It was sending shivers down my spine. "If you want to come that is. We would have the plane ride there and back to ourselves, so we would have some alone time together."

"I think it would be a good idea if I came" I told him. He shifted to look down at me with a questioning look on his face. I lifted myself up a bit and rested my chin on my hand that was on his chest, so I could look at his face. "I don't want you to think that what I'm about to say means I don't trust you. I do, but I don't trust Melody after what I heard her say yesterday. She definitely has intentions when it comes to you" I said matter-of-factly. "Besides how could I pass up alone time" I flirted. I watched as he smiled and tightened his hold on me. He lifted his left hand to my face, pulling me up for a sweet kiss. I snuggled back into him.

"She is very beautiful" said breaking the silence.

"And so are you" Ben said as if it was the most obvious thing. "Mal, there are a lot of beautiful women in this kingdom, but none of them hold a candle to you." I smiled at his words. "We should probably get up now if we want to sleep at all tonight. Wanna stay with me tonight? We have to get up a little early to fly out to Triton's Bay" he went on.

"Sounds good. What time are we flying out?" I asked as I started to get up.

"At nine. The fight is a little over two hours so we were going to do an early lunch before our meeting" he said standing up reaching for his shoes. He walked up to me after putting his shoes on. He grabbed my hips and pulled me to him. "Wanna go on a date with me tonight?" I ran my hands up and down his arms and pretended to think about it.

"Well I have nothing else to do this evening so I guess so" I said teasingly. "Maybe we can see if Evie and Doug want to meet up and we can make it a double date."

"Sure. How about I text Evie and you go get dressed" he suggested. I pressed up on my toes to push my lips to his briefly.

"Ok" I said and felt a smack to my backside as I turned to walk away. I looked back at Ben and he wore a smug smile. "Watch yourself Beast. Your turning me on and I'm still out of commission" I pouted at him. He chuckled looking very pleased with himself.

"I'm glad I have the magic touch" he said hotly. I giggled as I walked to the bathroom. I heard Ben call out. "Let me know if you need any help in there" he flirted.

"Down Beast! Text Evie, will you" I called out to him.

* * *

We had a lovely dinner with Evie and Doug. Evie shot me questioning looks all night. I knew she wanted to know how I was feeling but I didn't want to have this conversation while we were out having a nice time. I made plans to have a girls day with her on Wednesday and we could talk then. I'm sure there will be tons to talk about after our encounter with Melody tomorrow.

When we finally got back to the castle I was drained, even though I had a long nap today. I think just the stress and worry of feeling like I was losing Ben and the the subsequent relief I felt today took it out of me. I told Ben how tired I was and he told me to go ahead and go to bed and he would just do some work that he put off to be with me. I got ready for bed as Ben brought in his work to work at his desk in his room. I curled up in bed after kissing him good night and was easily able to drift off to sleep just thinking about how much I loved him and how much he loved me.

* * *

**So what do you think? Most stories would have Mal blowing up or refusing to speak to Ben, but I just wanted her to be more rational. We know she is going to accept his proposal, so dragging this out for days didn't seem the right direction. Now off to see what Melody is going to do. What are your thoughts on Melody? Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews are love! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Early update! I'm a couple chapter's ahead but spending more time editing so they are how I would like them to be. Now it's time to officially meet Melody. Let's find out if we are going to like her or not.**

**Con****tent**** Warning for smut!**

**(Edited 11/25 to fit better in my timeline of stories)**

* * *

**Monday**

_Mal's POV_

It was eight forty-five and we just boarded Ben's private plane to head to Triton's Bay. I have never been, so I was excited to get to go, even if it was just for one night. We were planning on leaving at the same time the next morning as we did today. Ben's council meeting was scheduled for two the next afternoon and Evie texted an hour ago to see if we could bump up our girls day, so we were going to meet for lunch and head to the spa. I think Evie might be a little impatient to talk to me about this whole situation.

Ben told me to dress casual as I didn't have to attend his meeting. I wore a loose fitting purple jersey knit dress that fell a few inches above my knee with a low scoop neckline. I wanted to wear something that would be comfortable on the flight over but still looked nice. I matched it with my black leather three quarter length sleeved jacket and some black boots. Ben was in a suit as usual. He wore a royal blue blazer with matching pants and a white shirt with a golden yellow tie that had royal blue diagonal stripes. He decided against wearing a waist coat. His crown was in place on his head. I looked at him as he sat in the seat across from me and looked out the window. He looked delicious of course. Melody was in for a treat when she sees him. He is definitely way sexier than he sounds, but then again I get to hear him at his sexiest. I smiled at the thought. She may get to lay eyes on him, looking sexy in his suit, but only I get to see what is underneath.

I looked out the window as thoughts of Melody filled my mind. The fact that Ben has a girlfriend didn't seem to faze her. Would she still push to turn Ben's head with me there? I kind of stole Ben from Audrey. Of course it was a love spell and at the time I didn't really have feelings for him. Our first date changed everything. I know for a fact that I fell for him that day. Turns out he was falling for me before I ever spelled him and the spell just made him do something about it. But could Melody steal him from me? I didn't think so but stranger things have happened.

"Hey, stop" I heard Ben say to me as he reached forward and touched my knee. I looked at him lifting my eyebrow. "You're worrying about nothing."

"And what makes you think I'm worried?" I asked him.

"You're biting your bottom lip and it means one of two things. Either you're worried or turned on, and since you also have a scowl on your face I'm going with worried" he said, able to read me like a book. I sighed.

"I can't help it. I know Melody wants you and when she lays eyes on you..." I trailed off. He pulled one eyebrow up.

"When she lays eyes on me...?" he repeated, wanting me to elaborate.

"She's going to know you are far more sexy than you sound" I told him stroking his ego. He smiled letting his hand slide up my thigh a bit as he leaned forward kneeling on the floor between our seats. His lips only an inch from mine.

"She can look, but she can't touch" he said in a low husky voice before pressing his lips to mine in a fiery kiss. His tongue brushing my bottom lip before nipping it then sucking it seductively. I moaned against his mouth feeling the heat of lust warm me. The fasten seat belt light suddenly chimed and lit up. The captains voice then came over the intercom telling us to fasten our seat belts as we were about to take off.

Ben sat back in his seat never taking his eyes off of me. He unbuttoned his blazer and buckled up. He slouched in his seat a little getting comfortable. He placed his elbow on the armrest and brought his hand up to his mouth placing his thumb under his chin, touching his mouth with his finger and stared, his eye darkening just a touch. He was seducing me without even doing anything. I wanted to rip his clothes off. I was so warm I had to remove my jacket to get more comfortable. I looked around to see how alone we were and if I needed to get Ben to the back of the plane where there was a small office. "Is there a flight attendant?" I asked him.

"No. This flight isn't too long so we don't really need one" he answered. Perfect! Two can play at his game. I dropped my eyes downward then slowly pulled my bottom lip between my teeth and let my eyes drift up his body until our eyes met again. I let my lip go and brought my hand up to run my middle fingertip across my bottom lip. I watched him shift in his seat and his knees fell open a bit more. My eyes dropped to his lap to see if I was really affecting him and the sight made my mouth water. I watched as he licked his lips as if he could still taste our kiss. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back letting my hand drift down my throat and across my collarbone. I pushed my hand up cupping my neck and pushing my fingers into my hair pulling it up in the back. I lifted my head and opened my eyes to look at him as I let my other hand slide up over my shoulder and up the other side of my neck letting my eyes close again. I knew what this was doing to him. Knew he was imagining his lips taking the path of my hands. I opened my eyes again and when I did the seat belt light chimed and went off.

I was out of my seat faster than he could move. I was on my knees between his legs kissing him soundly on the mouth, while he leaned forward, his hands cupping my face. I reached up to run my fingers through his hair and knocked his crown sideways. He caught it and placed it on the seat across the aisle. I wanted to taste him. I was craving him. I placed my hands on his chest pushing him back in his seat. I let my hands drift down his chest over his rock hard abs to his belt. I quickly undid his belt and pants tugging them downward to find my prize. I looked up to his face, his eyes dark with lust. "I want to taste you" I told him bluntly. I began to stroke his already hard member. I looked down and saw the small amount of precum wetting his tip. I lowered my mouth to him licking the head of him clean, before I ran my tongue down and then back up his impressive shaft. I let my eyes meet his before wrapping my lips around him and taking as much of him as I could in my mouth.

"Mmmmh, baby" he moaned out and I heard his head hit the back of the seat. I let him fall from my lips but continued to work him with my hand.

"I want you to think of me all day" I said to him. "Remember how good I make you feel." I took him back in my mouth. He ran his hand across my cheek into my hair, gripping it lightly. I worked up and down his length my hand stroking where my mouth couldn't reach.

"Oh god baby don't stop" he moaned out. "Ohhh your mouth feels so good." I continued swirling my tongue around his tip then dropping back down and sucking hard as I pulled back up. I heard him growl deep in his throat as I felt him throb and swell in my mouth. "Ohh, Mal, Baby I'm gonna come" he said. I dropped my mouth down as far as it could go and hummed. The vibration sent him over and I felt his come hit the back of my throat. He moaned as I swallowed and pulled him from my mouth. He directed my face to his with the hand that was still in my hair. "I love you" he said before pressing his lips to mine.

"I love you" I said back as I lifted my self up and sat back in my seat.

"Give me a minute and I will reciprocate" he said still breathing hard as he righted his pants, tucking his shirt back in. I just shook my head no, with a smile on my face. "Why?" he asked.

I giggled. "Because I want you to think about this all day" I told him again. "It's not about having an even score. Beside you have given me far more orgasms than I've given you" I told him. "Plus with it being that time, I don't particularly want to get messy on a plane."

"I want to know the second it's done" he said pulling out his phone and typing something. This is the first time since we started having sex that my period has gotten in the way. Before it has happened to fall on days when Ben was swamped with work or out of town and we couldn't see each other, so it was never an issue like this. It made me curious. I knew you could have sex on your period but I didn't know if that was something Ben would go for.

"Ben?" I waited until he looked up at me. "Would you be opposed to having sex during my period?" I asked. He chuckled looking back down at his phone. "What?" I asked.

"I was actually just looking that up" he said holding up his phone.

"Seriously?" I said incredulously. He nodded looking back at his phone. "So?" I wanted to know what he thought.

"How long does your period usually last?" he inquired without looking up. I just stared at him, I couldn't believe we were talking about this.

"Um.. three to five days usually. It should be done soon" I answered his question. He looked up at me as he pushed his phone back into his pocket.

"OK" is all he said.

"OK... are you going to answer my question?" I asked him.

"No I wouldn't be opposed to it" he said looking me straight in the eye. "However from what I was just reading it could get messy so it isn't something I wouldn't want to do outside of our bedrooms. There are benefits to it." I lifted one eyebrow up in question. "Well its says it lubricates, but you never have a problem being turned on enough" he smiled smugly with a dark glint in his eyes. "And did you know that orgasms can help with headaches and cramps?" he asked. I nodded at him with a flirty smile myself.

"It is true" I said a little mischievously.

"Do tell My Lady. As we have never done anything during times like this, apart from the other day, I would like to hear how you know it works?" he said with a smirk. Self service is a topic we have never really talked about too much before.

"You know good and well how I know it works" I said to him feeling my face flush.

"I do" he smiled. "Do you think of me while you're doing it?" he asked and I could tell he was still in a seductive mood. I looked at him and decided to turn this into a game.

"How about we play a game. We've never really talked about this before so for every question one of us asks we both have to give the answer. Deal?" I put to him.

"Deal" he said.

"To answer your question, yes I think of you. Do you think of me?"

"Every time" he answered. Now it was my turn to ask a question. I thought for a moment.

"How often do you do it?" I asked looking at him and feeling my cheeks warm again. I had no clue how he was going to answer.

"Almost everyday. Sometimes more than once a day" he said with a slight shrug like it was normal. I honestly don't know what normal is but I was a little shocked by his answer and it must of shown on my face. "You are always on my mind and sometimes I just can't help it" he said seriously.

"Well that explains your stamina I guess" I said. He chuckled.

"Your turn to answer" he said with a glint in his eye.

"Not everyday. Mostly when I'm missing you, or you have really riled me up while talking on the phone. You really do sound sexy on the phone" I told him with a wink.

"OK. When did you start?" he asked. This was an easy question. I laughed a little.

"The night of your coronation" I looked at him and saw the shocked look on his face.

"Seriously? That was the first time ever?" he asked

"Yes" I answered. He looked like he wanted more of an explanation. "I have never had a relationship like this before you. The way you would look at me and touch me that night...then when we finally kissed I didn't understand the feeling. I was in the shower and it just happened. It took until the next time I was around you for me to realize that you were turning me on" I told him. He was once again wearing a smug grin. "What?" I asked.

"Are you telling me that _every _orgasm you have ever had has been caused by me or by thinking of me?" he asked.

"Um...Yeah. Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"No! Definitely not!" he said looking like the cat that got the cream.

"What about you?" I knew his answer would be vastly different than mine. I wasn't his first girlfriend after all.

"I was probably thirteen. I didn't do it every day back then. At the time I did it because it felt good not because anyone turned me on. Even when Audrey and I were together I never did it because she turned me on or anything. Audrey never really turned me on to that extent. At that time when I would do it was when I couldn't fall asleep and I knew it would relax me so I could. Coronation was when it became a daily thing for me" he smiled at me.

"Glad to know I had the same effect on you" I said with a smile. "Anymore questions?" I asked him. He shook his head no. We sat in silence for a while just thinking about the things we divulged to each other.

"I would like to see it someday" Ben said breaking the silence.

"What?" I questioned

"It would be so hot to watch you pleasing yourself" he said. I smirked at him letting a little giggle escape.

"There is no way you would be able to just sit and watch" I told him "I saw how you reacted a while ago and I never even touched myself below the shoulders" I laughed. "But maybe its something we can explore."

We steered away from the sex talk and discussed his work and our friends. I asked him about the celebration on Friday and he told me that is what they would be going over in the council meeting tomorrow. We chatted easily until we landed in Westerly where we then traveled to Triton's Bay on the coast where King Eric and Queen Ariel's castle sits. One side of the castle sits in the sea. It was beautiful.

We were greeted in the entrance hall by King Eric and Queen Ariel. I have met them both before and they have always been very nice. Melody was no where to be seen. As Eric was informing us that we were going to be having lunch in the formal dining room, we heard a voice coming from the top of the stairs.

"Mother, Father when is the king..." Melody was saying as she came down the stairs. "Oh" she said as she stopped dead in the middle of the staircase as her eyes landed on us. We all looked to her. I watched her glance at me then she looked Ben up and down. A bright smile forming on her face. She strolled down the rest of the stairs. "I beg your pardon Your Majesty" she said curtsying to Ben. "I wasn't aware of your arrival." She stared at him like he was her lunch and she was starving. I fought the urge to scowl at her.

"Princess Melody" Ben said with a small bow. "May I introduce you to Lady Mal" he said gesturing to me.

"Princess Melody" I said dipping into a curtsy. She looked to me giving a small curtsy.

"Lady Mal. I do believe I missed meeting you at the luncheon the other day."

"Yes. I was feeling unwell half way through" I explained and watched as she just looked at Ben while I spoke to her. I felt completely unsettled. I was certain she had to know I was Ben's girlfriend. There is no way Audrey didn't bad mouth me to her. They were good friends after all.

"I hope you like roast chicken" She said to Ben, with a flirty smile, reaching out and running her hand along his arm.

"Shall we head in? Lunch should be served soon" Ariel said to us. Melody fell in step on the other side of Ben.

"So how long will you be staying Your Majesty?" Melody asked.

"Just until morning" he answered politely.

"Well perhaps after your meeting I could show you around" she flirted, putting her hand on his arm once again. I knew Ben was feeling uncomfortable. He had to be polite and turning her down cold would be rude.

"Perhaps" he answered. Melody beamed at him.

Ben looked down at me as we approached the dining room. I knew he knew I was feeling uneasy. As everyone headed through the door into the dining room. I felt Ben grab my hand and pull me to stop.

"Could you give us a moment please" Ben said to them

"Of course Your Majesty" King Eric said and the three of them went into the dining room.

"Mal are you Ok?" he asked me as he placed his hands on my hips, pulling me closer to him. I place my hands on his arms just above his elbows.

"I'll be fine" I said looking up at his face. "It's just really hard watching another woman want you" I admitted to him. "Especially one as beautiful as her."

"She's still not as beautiful as you" he said trying to reassure me. He lowered his face to mine pulling my lips to his in a loving kiss. It was a slow romantic kiss that sent shivers down my spine. I let my hands run up to cup his face deepening the kiss as I pushed up on my toes to get closer to him.

"Ahem" we heard someone clear their throat and we sprang apart. I turned my back to who interrupted us placing my fingers to my lips. "I'm so sorry Your Majesty" I heard Melody say. "Lunch is being served" she told us.

"Thank you Princess Melody. We're coming" he said and grabbed my hand and led me into the dining room.

I felt a bit awkward during lunch. Melody kept looking between Ben and I as if she was trying to figure something out.

"It is time we meet with King Triton out back" King Eric said to Ben. "Melody, will you please show Lady Mal to the east wing suites where they will be staying tonight?"

"Of course father" she said and we all stood. We walked back to the entrance hall and Ben stopped me at the foot of the stairs.

"I will see you when my meeting is over" he said to me placing a chaste kiss to my cheek.

"Ok" is all I said as I headed up the stairs.

"Oh and Mal" He said and I stopped and looked down at him. Melody only two step ahead of me. "I love you" he said looking into my eyes. I knew what he was doing. He was sending a clear message to Melody that she really has no chance. I smiled at him tilting my head to the side slightly.

"I love you too" I returned. He nodded and began to walk to the rear of the castle with King Eric. I looked up at Melody to continue to our room. She had a shocked look on her face as she turned and continued up the stairs. She seemed nervous. "Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Fine" she replied. We were quiet again for a few moments. "So you and the King are serious I take it" she said to me breaking the silence. I looked at her a little baffled by her statement.

"You could say that. I mean we have been together going on two years" I replied looking at her. "Are you sure you're alright?" I asked again.

"It's just that Audrey always made it sound like a you guys were a flighty thing with no real substance. Like His Majesty was still on the market and was just buying his time until someone he really wanted came along" she informed me. I couldn't help but laugh a little at this. Melody looked at me confused.

"That's because she wants Ben. Well she doesn't actually want him, just the crown he comes with" I said to her. Her eyes widened at this bit of information.

"I never thought of her as that shallow before" Melody said to me.

"I've always found her ankle deep" I said with a shrug.

"I'm sorry if I came off as being too forward with his Majesty earlier" she apologized to me.

"To be honest I already knew you had intentions towards him. I heard you talking with Anxelin the other day" I admitted to her.

"I'm so sorry. I swear I was under the impression that he was just loosely attached if at all, and looking" she stated hoping I wasn't upset with her. My impression of her changed. She seemed sincere. Even though she was close to Audrey she didn't seem to be like her.

"It's never fun to watch someone flirt with your boyfriend but he was born with that face so it's bound to happen" I said to her with a little giggle trying to lighten the mood so she knew I wasn't angry.

"He is very handsome" she said. We were now standing outside a door which I guessed was our suite. "This is your suite" she said opening the door for me. There was a roomy sitting room and two doors that led into two separate bedrooms that share a bathroom Jack and Jill style. "Please don't hesitate to ask if you need anything"

"Princess Melody" I started but she cut me off.

"Melody please" she said smiling at me.

"Melody then. Would you like to stay and hang out for a little while and we can get to know each other? Ben and your father will probably be a while" I asked her.

"That would be lovely" She beamed at me. No, I thought, she was nothing like Audrey. "Do you always call him by his first name?" she asked me.

"Yes. We met before he was crowned king and that's what he introduced himself as. So he has always been Ben to me. I do try to address him as Your Majesty when we are at royal functions. It's hard to remember though" I said. "I called him Ben in front of Queen Leah at last year's Christmas ball and you would have thought I broke the law" I told her with a laugh.

"Queen Leah is so stuffy. I've known her my whole life and she has always been so old fashioned" Melody said scrunching her nose a bit.

"Well she hates me because of my mother, so I can do nothing right in her eyes. I definitely wouldn't be allowed to be with Ben if she had her way" I said with a sigh. I kicked off my shoes to sit on the couch and Melody did as well. I'm glad she was feeling comfortable with me. We continued to talk and laugh falling into an easy friendship.

* * *

I enjoyed getting to know Melody. I was so happy she wasn't how I thought she was going to be. I even thought that Evie could easily be friends with her as well. We were giggling and looking at pictures from Melody's travels on her tablet when Ben walked in. I stood on my bare feet and walked over to him giving him a quick kiss.

"Melody was just showing me pictures. Ben we must go to Italy!" I told him. We both looked over at Melody who just stood up herself. She slipped her shoes back on and dropped a quick curtsy to Ben.

"I'll leave you two now. Thanks for hanging out Mal. I'll see you guys at dinner" she said heading out of the suite. Ben stared at the door for a minute.

"What was that all about?" Ben asked turning his head back to look at me.

"Nothing we just got to know each other a bit. Turns out Audrey had her believing you weren't quite as attached as you are and that is the only reason she was going to try to turn your head" I told him. "I think we will be good friends. She's nothing like Audrey and Anxelin oddly enough." I grabbed the lapels of his blazer pulling him closer. I unbuttoned it and pushed it off him placing it over the back of a nearby chair. I pulled his tie loose and off adding it to the chair as well. I started unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt.

"Mal what are you doing" he asked when I started tugging his shirt loose from his pants.

"Well" I started as I ran my hands up and down his chest. "I want to make out with my boyfriend and I just thought I would make you more comfortable" I said before lifting up on my toes to press a long loving kiss to his lips. Ben pushed me back to the couch, laying me down. He nudged my legs apart so he could settle himself between them and continue kissing me. I felt his hand sliding up my thigh under my dress until his hand reach my backside.

"I like the feel of these lacy panties" he murmured as his fingers kneaded me and he drug his lips across my neck. I pulled his lips back to mine, dipping my tongue into his mouth letting it duel with his. His lips slipped back down to my neck. I felt him getting hard against me and knew we needed to calm down.

"Ben, baby we need to stop" I said placing my hands on his face pulling him up to look at me. "This isn't one of our rooms and I really don't want to ruin any sheets or towels at someone else's home."

"You're right. I'm sorry" he said sitting up and pulling me up to sit as well. "You're so hard to resist" he said smiling at me. I just laughed.

"Lets go for a walk on the beach" I told him standing up. He just sat there taking a few deep breaths before getting up.

* * *

We had a wonderful time finding shells on the beach and just walking and holding hands. We had an enjoyable dinner with Eric, Ariel, and Melody. Melody told us all about her musical studies at school. Ben and I went to bed snuggled up together. We know we were technically suppose to be in separate rooms but what everyone else doesn't know won't hurt them.

* * *

**So I went with nice Melody. I always thought she would be nice and since she isn't part of the Descendants world I knew I could write her which ever way I chose. I also know there is a theory out there that Mal had a relationship with Harry Hook prior to coming to Auradon but I'm taking what Mal said about dating on the Isle on her first date with Ben at face value and letting Ben be her first everything. Thanks again for reading. The next chapter will go up on Wednesday.**

**Reviews are love! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: This is a filler day. Thursday will probably also be a filler day but they are still entertaining. Mature content but no smut in this chapter. Happy reading  
**

**(Edited 11/25 to fit better in my timeline of stories)**

* * *

**Tuesday**

_Mal's POV_

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Ben asked. We were nearly back to Auradon and I was going to be leaving Ben for the rest of the afternoon to spend time with Evie.

"Lunch then heading to the spa with Evie" I informed him. "Gotta get all primed and smooth for the next time we get to be together" I flirted. He wagged his eyebrows at me, making me laugh at him. "How long do you think your council meeting is going to last?"

"Not sure. I really just want to go over the celebration on Friday, but there is no telling if any other issues will be brought up concerning the other regions. Queen Leah always seems to have some sort of problem." he said with a sigh.

"Well at least I know I will get to see you tomorrow" I said smiling at him. We had plans with all our friends to go out dancing tomorrow night and I couldn't wait. We haven't gone out in a group for a while. "Is Az coming?"

"I think so. I just hope Chad doesn't start crying this time. Audrey needs to quit stringing him along. His man card is void when she's around" Ben chuckled. I laughed at that.

"He probably will because Audrey will be hanging off your every word like usual" I scoffed at the thought. "It's been nearly two years. You think she would have gotten over you by now. It's not like she was ever in love with you, only the idea of being queen."

"Would you be able to get over me?" he asked seriously. I looked at him. Why would he ask that? Was he having second thoughts about our relationship? I could feel the blood drain from my face. I took a deep breath. He was looking a little panicked himself.

"No. I would never be able to get over you" I said in barely a whisper. He kissed me suddenly and I was completely confused. He pulled back after a moment. "Why would you ask that?"

"I think I just needed some reassurance. It's just sometimes I look at you and can't believe how much I love you and the thought of you possibly leaving me someday...it's just, I know I would never be able to get over you. You walked away from me once when our relationship was still pretty new but even then I felt like I would never get over you" he told me. I reached up and place my hand on his face, stroking his cheek with my thumb.

"Ben I'm not going anywhere. Things are so much different now. I'm not scared of loving you anymore. I may still feel insecure from time to time but I think that's just because I love you so much and I can't lose you." I told him. I placed a chaste kiss on his lips as we began our decent to land.

* * *

Evie and I just sat down to have lunch at our favorite little Italian place that was only a couple blocks from the spa we were going to be heading to. We placed our orders before Evie started her inquisition. "So how did things go with Melody?" I could tell she was trying to read my face and I just smiled.

"Better than I thought they would. Turns out Audrey had her believing that Ben and I weren't a serious couple and Ben was open to new possibilities" I said. "It was hard at first, watching her flirt with him but it didn't last long."

"So what happened?" she looked enthralled with what I was telling her.

"Well Ben pulled me aside when we were heading into lunch to try to reassure me and Melody came back out to find us kissing. It was so awkward during lunch. Then Ben made sure to tell me he loved me in front of everyone before heading off to his meeting" I explained.

"Awww Ben is so sweet on you" Evie cooed at me making me giggle.

"Anyhow after that Melody and I talked and that's when she told me what Audrey had her believing. We actually hung out for a few hours. She is really nice and though I didn't have a good impression of her simply because she is close to Audrey and Anxelin, she is nothing like them. I like her and I think you would get along with her also." I told Evie. She looked a little surprised.

"Well if you like her I'm sure I will too" she smiled at me. "So how are things with you and Ben?" she said moving the conversation on.

"Good. We were able to work through that hiccup and Ben is so good at reassuring me."

"Is he now" Evie teased me. I reached over and playfully swatted her shoulder with the back of my hand.

"Not like that Evie! I have been out of commission so nothing like that happened. Beside we try not to be intimate in other peoples homes if we can help it" I informed her. Our food arrived then and we began to eat.

"Evie, can I ask you a personal question?" I said looking at her.

"Um sure" she said. I leaned in and lowered my voice, not wanting to be overheard.

"Have you ever done it while on your period?" I asked. Evie and I were really close and she is my go to to talk about things like this if I didn't feel comfortable talking to Belle about it. She was the first person I talked to when I wanted to start being physical with Ben. I couldn't got to Belle and be all like _I want to have sex with your son_. Of course Belle knew and it has become easier to talk to her if I have questions.

"Have sex?" She asked looking a little confused and embarrassed. I nodded my head. "Um, once" she answered, her cheeks flushing.

"Really? How was it?" I asked. I was so curious.

"Well we did it in the shower so we wouldn't make a mess or anything. It was more intense I would say. I read about it later and it just said that's due to hormones" she said in a hushed voice. "Thinking of trying it?"

"My period ended this morning, so not this time. Ben and I have never really had this issue before this time because it just always came when we weren't able to be together for days at a time for one reason or another" I said. "I didn't realize how horny it made me. It probably didn't help that I got to spend quite a bit of time with him this go around." I said with a small smile. "I was just curious for future reference."

"Anyhow, are you excited to go out tomorrow night? We are going to have so much fun!" Evie said bouncing in her seat a bit in excitement.

"Yeah, though I'm not excited to deal with Audrey. She has been a little overbearing lately" I said scrunching my nose and sipping my water.

"I honestly think she is getting desperate. I mean the further you and Ben get in your relationship the farther she gets from that crown" Evie stated. I nodded.

"The thought of being queen is never what runs through my mind when I think of my future with Ben" I said.

"What do you mean? Have you never thought about marrying Ben?" Evie asked me.

"Of course I have" I said looking up at her.

"Do you not _want_ to marry him someday?" she questioned seriously, looking very nervous.

"I didn't say that" I said a little defensively. Why would Evie react that way? "I just think about marrying Ben, not the king of Auradon. I love the man not the crown. Jeez Evie, I didn't realize you were so invested in my relationship."

"I just want you to be happy" she replied smiling at me and patting my hand on the table.

"I'm very happy. It's not like Ben is going to propose anytime soon. I would know, he isn't all that great at keeping secrets from me" I said with a laugh. Evie just nodded her head. "Lets head to the spa. I'm ready to get pampered" I said hopping up.

* * *

Evie and I spent about four hours at the spa. We got facials, manis, pedis, full body massages and waxed all over. I always felt like a brand new woman when I spent the day at the spa. I hadn't heard from Ben so I assumed he must still be in his meeting. Evie and I decided we would veg out and watch a movie and order take-out. It was after seven and I was sitting on the couch with Evie when Ben finally texted me.

_**Hey babe meeting is finally over but now I have tons of paperwork to get done. :-(**_

I know Ben hated getting so far behind on things and lately he seemed to be drowning in paperwork.

_**Well I have some good news.**_

I figured it was time to tell him that my period was over.

_**My period finished up this morning.**_

It took him a few minutes to reply

_**Oh man just when we can't be together :-(**_

I laughed at his little sad face when I felt my phone vibrate with another message.

_**I won't get to see you until we all go out tomorrow. I have a meeting tomorrow and I really have to catch up on all this paperwork.**_

I sighed. I could wait to see him. We have gotten to spend quite a bit of time together over the last few days. It's not like anything could happen anyhow.

_**That's ok, I got waxed today anyhow so no contact for at least 12 hours. Carlos asked if I could go shopping with him for Jane's birthday tomorrow so don't worry about me.**_

I switched over to text Carlos and let him know that I could go shopping with him. Then my phone buzzed with Ben's reply.

_**Cool. So... did you do any fun shapes or did you go bare?**_

"Texting Ben I take it?" Evie said noticing my grin.

"Yep, I won't get to see him until we go out tomorrow" I told her. "So I'm going to go ahead and go out with Carlos tomorrow." I looked back at my phone to text Ben back.

_**Wouldn't you like to know.**_

I hit send. I love to tease him like this.

My phone then started ringing. Ben was now calling. I laughed and motioned to Evie that I was going to go to my room. "Don't you have paperwork to do?" I said in lieu of a greeting.

"I can't concentrate when my girlfriend is teasing me" he said, his voice starting to sound husky. I giggled at him. "I would like to know however."

"Well you can wait and find out tomorrow" I said to him laughing again when I heard him groan. "If I tell you, you will just be distracted and you won't get anything done."

"I'm already distracted" he told me. He was definitely getting worked up.

"Are you touching yourself?" I asked remembering our conversation from yesterday.

"Not yet but it looks like it's heading in that direction" He said with a chuckle.

"I love you" I said to him.

"I love you too" he answered. "I better get back to work before I get too worked up and nothing gets done."

"OK I'll see you tomorrow evening. Goodnight Ben"

"Goodnight babe." I hung up the phone and went back to watch the rest of the movie with Evie. I hope that tomorrow goes by quickly.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm currently working on Friday but having a hard time cause I want to be in both of their heads at the same time. I decided not to split it into two chapters because it would just be a too repetitive. It will probably be long. Next chapter is just a fun let loose chapter and is very long so watch out for that. I think I may post it on Friday instead of Saturday :-)**

**Reviews are love!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Another early update! So here is a long fun chapter. Since Auradon is a fictional place and Ben's parents are from France I went with the drinking age in France which is 18. This story is rated M for a reason!**

**I am currently working on the final chapter, so I can tell you there will be 10 chapters total. I love a bit of drama but I'm keeping it light in this story because we all know how the proposal turns out and heavy drama just wouldn't fit. With that said I would love ideas for new Bal stories! I have put in a few thing here and there that I could put in other stories but would love to know what you would want to read. Let me know and happy reading!**

**Content Warning for smut and lemons.**

**(Edited 11/25 to fit better in my timeline of stories)**

* * *

**Wednesday**

_Mal's POV_

Carlos and I had been shopping for a little while. He could't make up his mind what he wanted to get Jane for her birthday this Sunday. It seemed like we had been to every store in Auradon City Center.

"Carlos, why don't you just make her something with your 3D printer?" I asked getting tired.

"That's a great idea! Thanks Mal" He said getting excited about the idea. We headed back to the house, going back and forth on what he should make. As we walked in I noticed several large bottles of bubble solution sitting on the table in his room next to the printer.

"What's all the bubbles for?" I asked. Carlos looked like he had seen a ghost when he turned and looked at me.

"Um... bubbles?" he stammered.

"Uh yeah, you have like six bottles sitting here" I said pointing at the bubbles sitting there.

"Oh those bubble. Yeah, um, those are for Jane's party on Sunday" he stammered out.

"Wow, you're going all out aren't you" I said to him and he just smiled and shrugged. "Could you maybe make her some jewelry. Like a necklace or a charm bracelet or something?"

"Mal, you're a life saver!" Carlos said hugging me. He went to his computer to start designing his gift.

"Well I'm going to go take a nap before Evie comes and paints me up for tonight." I said as I went to leave.

"Thank's again Mal" he smiled up at me.

* * *

_Ben's POV_

I have been so busy trying to catch up on everything I put off on Sunday to be with Mal. It was worth it though. She would always be worth it. I had made arrangements to get with Doug today so we could work on the song part of my proposal. After thinking about it I knew I wanted to use the first line of the song, we just had to figure out how.

Doug got there a little after lunchtime with his guitar in hand. He sang the verse through so I would know how he arranged it. I ran through it a couple of times. It was perfect.

"So do you have the rest of what you are going to say figured out so I know when to start playing?" he asked me placing his guitar back in the case.

"Not yet. I figured I would just kinda wing the first part. I did want to fit in the first line from the song some how" I told him thinking about it. "How about I will just say that line before I start singing and that can be your cue."

"So you will say 'Did I mention that I'm in love with you' then I will start playing" he said typing it into his phone, probably to send to Evie to add to the notes. "Great. Well I'm gonna head out to get ready for tonight. I will see you later" he said heading out.

"Later" I said back and I went back to work before I had to get ready for our night out.

* * *

I decided to dress casual, it was a night out with friends after all. I went with a denim blue button up shirt that I left untucked and just rolled the sleeves up, and some dark jeans. I was not going to wear my crown tonight. I was just going to be Ben tonight. We were going to the Midnight Club and I was going to be picking everyone up at their house. Chad, Audrey and Az were all going to meet us there.

When I got to the house I found everyone but Mal and Evie congregated in the kitchen.

"Hey, guys" I said in greeting. Jay smirked walking over to the stairs and calling up.

"Hey Ladies. Our ride is here" he hollered. A few minutes later the girls came walking down. My mouth dropped open a bit. Mal was wearing a dark plum colored dress with a deep v-neck that hugged her entire body like a second skin, down to just above the knee. Her hair was pulled back in some sort of twist with a few loose tendrils in front by her ears. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she smiled at me.

"You like?" she asked spinning slowly so we could see the back. There was two thick strips of lace that pulled from the sides and zipped together. The thin spaghetti straps coming together at the top of the zipper pulling the lace upwards making it almost look like an x and leaving her lower back bare. I just stared in aw. She was a goddess.

"Auradon to Ben" I heard Jay say. I gave my head a little shake and heard a number of my friends laugh at me. Mal just stood there expectantly. I stepped up to her slowly, reminding myself that I had an audience.

"You look amazing" I said grabbing her hand and bringing it to my lips. I turned to look at the group. "Are we all ready to go?" Everyone nodded so we all climbed into the limo and made our way to the club.

When we walked into the Midnight Club the music was loud and the air was warm. We were led to a VIP section that had two large semi circle black leather couches that surrounded a table. Jay left to get everyone drinks. I sat down but Mal didn't sit down with me, instead she leaned down to tell me she was going to dance and left with Evie and Jane. The VIP section was on a riser so I was able to see the dance floor clearly. I watch as Mal danced with her friends giggling at whatever they were saying. Jay returned with everyone's drink order. I took a swig of my Jack and coke. A few minutes later Az and Chad showed up. Az walked over and sat by me.

"Hey man. Thanks for the invite. We never get to go out like this" he said with a smile, looking around.

"I know. I always have to keep up appearances but tonight I'm just going to be Ben" I told him. He lifted his glass clinking it to mine in cheers. I knew I wouldn't drink too much. I wanted to keep my head on straight in case Mal decided to let loose.

"So where's your girl?" he asked I nodded my head in her the direction on the dance floor. I heard a low whistle come from him. I reached up and gave him a playful shove. "If I were you I would go stake your claim. I'm sure there are a few guys ogling what's yours right now" he said with a laugh. I laughed also but I slid my glass onto the table in front of me and got up to make my way over to Mal.

It was pretty crowded on the dance floor as I made my way over to where the girls were dancing with each other. Evie noticed me coming their way and leaned forward to tell Mal. I was behind her placing my hands on her hips before she could turn around. She tilted her head back to look up at me before she turned in my arms causing my hands to slip to the curve of her lower back just shy of cupping her ass. I smiled down at her as she brought her arms up to rest on my shoulders. She brought her face closer to my ear.

"I wondered when you were going to come dance with me" she said starting to sway her hips again. Evie leaned over to talk to us.

"We are going to get our drinks. Have fun" she yelled over the music, grabbing Jane's hand and heading back to our table. I let one of my hands trail up just slightly to the exposed skin of her back, caressing her skin.

I looked around and noticed quite a few people staring. Mostly men. Az was right. "I don't want to sound like some crazy jealous boyfriend or anything, but there are quite a few guys staring at you" I told her in her ear. She pulled back but didn't look around.

"Well maybe we should send them a message" she said pulling her body flush against mine. Her fingers sliding through my hair and she brought her lips to mine in a passionate kiss that only lasted a moment.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked her. She nodded so we made our way back to our table. When we got back I noticed that Audrey had showed up with a very new look. Her dark hair was now blond with what looked like colored streaks but I couldn't tell due to the lighting in the club. She wore the shortest dress I have ever seen. I could feel Mal's body tense up. I directed her over to where I was sitting before. Jay had brought her a cranberry and vodka that was sitting on the table next to my drink. I grabbed our drinks, handing hers to her and sat down. I reached up and pulled Mal down to sit in my lap.

"Ben" she said with a little giggle. I felt her body start to relax. We sat like that for a while talking to our friends. We were sitting on the end of one of the sofas and Az was sitting next to us with Jay on his other side and the three of us were talking tourney stats while Mal giggled with Evie, who was sitting next to us on the end of the sofa adjacent to ours. All of our heads turned when we heard Jane talking to Audrey.

"So Audrey, what's with the new look?" Jane asked. Audrey gave a slow shrug turning her eyes to me.

"I just thought I wanted something a little more edgy" she said with a wink. I felt Mal tense again. I place my hand on the bare skin of her back again, stroking back and forth, trying to reassure her. Chad piped up then trying to earn Audrey's favor.

"You look amazing" he said, his eyes raking up and down her body. I laughed. He looked like he might start drooling.

"What?" Mal asked. I nodded toward Chad and she turned to look at him.

"Chad looks like a puppy and Audrey is his favorite bone" I laughed again.

We all sat talking and cutting up for a while. Mal was on her second drink but I was still nursing my first. Evie and Doug were on the dance floor when Mal leaned in to me. "Dance with me" she purred in my ear.

* * *

_Mal' POV_

I led Ben to the dance floor. I was on the edge of tipsy, just feeling good. I definitely didn't want to get wasted. We moved over to where Evie and Doug were. The song just change to a slower beat. Ben pulled me to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I wanted to be all over him but I had to remind myself that we were in public and he was the king. People still knew who he was even if he wasn't wearing his crown.

"Are you having a good time?" I heard him ask me.

"I am, though I wish Audrey would stop trying to flirt with you. Poor Chad. He may end up crying after all. He has had quite a few drinks" I said. Ben chuckled.

"She can flirt all she wants. I know who I'm going home with" he said smirking down at me. He lowered his lips to mine in a brief but loving kiss. The song changed again to something up tempo and more of our friends joined us on the dance floor. I looked up and noticed Audrey was on the dance floor with Anxelin. She must have invited her. She was once again staring at my man, willing him to pay attention to her. I felt Ben pull me in closer to him. I felt his body roll against mine. Just like he did with Melody, Ben was trying to send a message. I felt the hand he was holding me with drift down to the top curve of my backside. He wasn't exactly grabbing my ass but I knew it looked intimate to anyone looking.

We returned to our seats after dancing for a while. Jay was quite tipsy and dying laughing with AZ. Actually a few of our friends were pretty buzzed. Ben suggested we all head back to the castle to hang out and everyone could crash in the theater room where there was enough space to accommodate everyone. So the eleven of us piled into the limo to head out. I could tell Evie had had a bit to drink because she was being very handsy with Doug, though I don't think he minded. I winked at him and he chuckled. We all stumbled into the castle chatting and laughing. Ben grabbed a bunch of blankets from a side closet, tossing them to everyone and we made our way to the theater room. It was a large room with a large sectional and oversized chair instead of a traditional theater where the furniture was in rows. Ben once told me they wanted this to be a space people could hang out in not just watch movies.

I kicked my heels off by the door and Ben and I took the oversized chair so we wouldn't have to share with anyone. We sat next to each other and Ben spread a blanket over us and I turned a little and pulled my legs up over his lap. Jay called out from the fridge that was in the back corner of the room.

"Anyone want a drink?" He brought over beers for all the guys while the girls all opted for water. He sat on the floor in front of the sectional leaning back on it between Evie and Doug who were snuggle together on one end and Carlos and Jane who were sitting together in the middle corner of the sectional. Chad was sitting close to Audrey who was ignoring him and chatting with Anxelin on the other end of the sectional. Az also sat on the floor between Jane and Chad.

"How about a game of truth or dare" Chad suggested with a smirk.

"No one is running through the castle naked or topless" Ben said seriously pointing his beer at Chad. "My parents are here somewhere and I'm sure they wouldn't want to see any of us running around nude."

"I don't want to see that either" Carlos chimed in.

"I'll start" Chad said. "Audrey, truth or dare?"

"Truth" she said rolling her eyes.

"Who is a better kisser, me or Ben?" I knew he was going to ask something like this and I found that I wanted to know her answer.

"Um...well Ben and I didn't get the opportunity to kiss very often and I was always aware of appearances and you and I weren't together very long before I left for my retreat, so I would say its a tie" she said. She was obviously trying to keep anyone from getting upset with her. She went on to dare Az to chug his entire beer and Az asked Jay which base he has made it to recently when he chose truth. Jay refused to answer out of respect for Lonnie who wasn't there because they left for their cruise this morning. So for his forfeit, Az had Jay go put is underwear on over his pants. Jay then asked Anxelin who she had a crush on when she chose truth. Her 'I'm too good' attitude shone bright when she said none of the guys she knew were quite up to her standards, but said she would settle for Liam Hemsworth if he were available.

"Mal truth or dare" Anxelin called to her.

"Dare" I replied.

"I dare you to deep throat Ben's beer bottle" Ben smirked handing his bottle to me. I stared at him as I gave the best oral performance I could to a beer bottle. I took a sip when it was determine that I had done a sufficient job. Chad chirped in saying I must get a lot of practice and Audrey smacked him on the back of the head.

"Evie, truth or dare?" I asked her

"Truth" she answered.

"What is your favorite body part on the opposite sex?" I asked, she looked at Doug thinking about it, then turned to me with a mischievous smile.

"The hands" she said lifting her own hand and wiggling her fingers.

"YES!" I said giving her a high five.

"Uh am I missing an inside joke or something?" Carlos asked. Almost everyone laughed aside from Audrey who kinda looked confused also.

"It's not for the innocent bro" Jay teased him. Carlos shoved the back of his head with his foot. "Dude they are talking about third base" Jay said with a shrug like it was obvious. Carlos' ears went red and I watched Audrey's eyebrows shoot up when she got it. That must be a base she hasn't made it to yet, but that didn't surprise me.

"Ben truth or dare" I looked at him as he chose truth. "Who in this room are you most jealous of?" Evie asked.

"Well right now it's that beer bottle" he said pointing to the bottle in my hand. We all laughed, the guys agreeing with him.

"This game is getting boring lets play never have I ever" Jay said getting up to get everyone an alcoholic beverage. He gave all of us girls a black cherry White Claws and grabbed another beer for all the guys. "I'll start" he said sitting back down, his underwear still over his pants.

"Never have I ever gone commando" he said looking down at his current situation and taking a drink. Everyone else also drank. We went around clockwise.

"Never have I ever given someone a love bite" Carlos said taking a sip. Everyone drank except for Chad, Audrey, Anxelin, and Az.

"Never have I ever taken a shower selfie" Jane said taking a sip. Evie was the only other person who drank.

"How come I haven't seen this selfie?" Carlos questioned. Jane shrugged.

"Its not what you think. It's only from the shoulders up" she said.

"Never have I ever made it to third base. Since it was brought up a little while ago lets see who is going to honest" Az said taking a sip. Me, Ben, Evie, Doug, Chad and Jay all took a drink. Ben leaned in to me pressing his lips to my neck briefly, sending shivers down my spine.

"Never have I ever had a wet dream about someone in this room" Chad said taking a sip. Everyone else drank except for Anxelin and Az. Anxelin looked at Audrey in surprise.

"Seriously Audrey?" Anxelin said and Audrey just shrugged in response. I wasn't sure if she was lying or not but didn't really care. Her dreams were the only place she would be with Ben like that.

"Never have I ever stolen someone else's boyfriend...or girlfriend" I knew this was a jab at me but I didn't care. I went ahead and took a sip just to spite her.

"Never have I ever kissed on the first date." Anxelins said as she, Az, Carlos and Jane all drank to this one. I was learning quite a bit about my friends. It was my turn now.

"Hmm never have I ever...slept naked" I said looking at Ben. He smirked at me and we both drank. Evie, Doug, Jay, Chad and Az also drank.

"Never have I ever been caught in a compromising situation" Ben said with a chuckle. We both took a drink along with Evie and Doug.

"I'm guessing you guys have caught each other?" Jay inquired pointing to the four of us.

"Evie and I shared a dorm. It was bound to happen despite being careful. I just hope it never happens again" I said.

I felt Ben's fingers toy with the edge of my dress, slipping his hand under and stoking my thigh.

"Moving on" I said looking at Doug.

"Ummm... never have I ever bought tampons" Doug took a sip along with every girl in the room.

"Doug gets one hundred boyfriend points" I said smiling over at him and Evie.

"Hey! I would totally buy you tampons if you needed me to" Ben pouted at me. I smiled at him leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex" Evie said looking over at me and we both took a drink. Ben looked at me in surprise.

"Why have I not heard this story?" he asked me with a grin.

"Yeah two girls kissing is super hot" Jay chimed in.

"It wasn't like we were trying to hook up or anything. When we were like fifteen we wondered what kissing was like so we practiced with each other" I said with a shrug.

"Why do I feel like the only virgin in the room" Audrey burst out, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Don't worry you're not" Jane said.

"You all talk like you have all already done it" she pouted.

"Well some of us have" Jay stated matter-of-factly. "I'm sure Chad wouldn't mind relieving you of your virginity if that's what you want." I heard Ben chuckle and watched Audrey's mouth fall open.

"Well, I think we are going to call it a night" Ben said reaching for my hand. I took his hand and stood. "Make yourselves at home but remember no running around naked" he warned as we headed toward the door.

"Have fun" Jay called out and I winked at him as we left the room.

When we got to Ben's room he sat on his bed throwing himself back.

"What's the matter babe" I asked watching him sit back up as I pulled the pins out of my hair, shaking my head, letting it fall down.

"I just hate how Audrey gets. It felt like she wanted us to admit to her that we are having sex" he said in frustration. "It's none of her damn business." I set the hair pins on the nightstand and came to stand between his legs. I put my hands on his shoulders and started to massage them. Ben rested his forehead against me with his hands on my hips.

"Don't let her get to you. I don't care if she knows one way or the other" I said and began to run my fingers through his hair. He lifted his head and place a kiss to my chest between my breasts where the neckline dipped. He stood and I took a step back to give him room.

"I don't care if she knows either, but I don't want her making you feel bad about being intimate with me" he said looking into my eyes to make sure I was really ok. I reached up and started working on the buttons of his shirt, pushing it off him when I finished and running my hands all over his bare chest, watching his nipples harden. I pressed my lips to his chest and felt his hands pull down the zipper on my dress releasing the two sides. He pressed his lips to the curve of my neck where it meets my shoulder. I unbuckled his belt, tugging it free from his pants and letting it drop to the floor with a thunk.

"I don't think I could feel bad about something that feel so good" I told him in low voice. I pushed up on my toes pressing my lips to his. Lust filling my body as he ran his hands up and down my bare back. He pulled back and lowered the straps of my dress down my arms. I began unbuttoning his pants until my arms were trapped by the strap of my dress. Ben began trailing kisses down my neck and across my collarbone making his way to my breast. My nipples already hard and begging for his attention. He sucked in the bud of my left nipple causing me to moan suddenly. He cupped my right breast rolling my nipple between his fingers.

Ben started to lower himself down my body kissing me as he went. He pulled my straps a little more until I was able to pull my arms free of them. I place my hands on his shoulders, bracing myself. My dress clung to my waist. He reached up hooking his fingers on my dress and started to slowly pull it down over my ass until it fell to the floor and I stepped out of it. Ben was now on his knees in front of me in nothing but jeans that were unbuttoned, showing he wasn't wearing any boxers, as I stood in front of him in nothing but a black lace thong. He looked sexy as hell. He began kissing me on my lower belly just above my panty line.

"Now lets see what you had done" he teased pulling back the waist band of my thong to take a peek. I just giggled. Yesterday he was so curious about what waxing style I chose and it was fun to tease him. He pulled the scrap of lace down my legs and I stepped out of them pushing them over to be forgotten with my dress. He smirked looking at me. I had a brazilian done leaving a small triangle of hair. "I like this" he said running his nose against the small patch of hair. I gripped his hair and gasped when he swiped his tongue against me. His hands moved to the back of my thighs as he worked his tongue against me. This felt so good but I wanted more. I grabbed his face to pull him up to me, kissing him in a frenzy. I don't know if it was the alcohol or days of sexual tension but I needed him now.

"I want you" I breathed out against his lips. Ben gripped my lower back with one hand and grabbed the back of my leg with the other lifting me and turning to lay me on the bed, pressing his lips back to mine as he dropped between my legs. I reached down to push his jeans down, using my feet to push them further down. Ben broke our kiss to pull them off, tossing them to floor. He lowered himself back down to me, running his right hand up my thigh to my side pulling me firmly against him as he took my lips again. He trailed his lips down my neck, sucking and licking the sensitive spots. I felt his hard member pressing into me. I rolled my hips against him. I could feel him warm and hard pressing against me. I needed him so bad. "Please baby" I begged, clutching his sides. He gripped my hip with his hand, pulling his hips back slightly then pushing himself into me. "Oh god yes" I moaned out at the feel of him filling me. I heard him growl in the back of his throat.

"Mal, you feel so good baby" he said moving slowly. It was exquisite. I would never get enough of this. Of feeling him do this to my body. Ben leaned up, sitting up holding on to my hips. It was so hot to watch him watch as he pushed into me. He lifted my hips up to hit the sweet spot inside me. I clutched the pillow my head was on. My eyes closing as I moaned out. I planted my feet to be able to roll my hips against him, needing more. He was being so slow and sweet but I just really needed him to take me harder. I sat up pulling away slightly and turning over. Ben hardly ever took me from behind. He liked to see my face but I needed him to lose control a bit. I looked over my shoulder and smirked at him.

"Take me" I said in a sultry voice, backing up a bit. He reached out grabbing my ass with both hands, squeezing before lining himself up and pushing into me hard. "YES" I cried out. He was so deep. I felt his fingers press firmly into my hips as he set a quick and steady pace. Ben leaned over my body, kissing my back and shoulders. His hands coming around to grasp my breast. He pulled me upright, sitting back, so I was sitting on him, slowing us back down and lips found my neck tracing down my shoulder. He sucked hard on a spot on my shoulder and I knew he left a mark but I didn't care.

"I never want to stop making love to you" his voice was husky in my ear, causing me to moan. He was cupping both of my breasts and I brought my hand up to run my fingers through his hair. I turned my head to press my lips to his briefly. Even though I wasn't facing him, this position felt so sensual. "I'm going to make you come now" he said to me dropping his hand between my legs, stroking my sensitive clit. It didn't take long for my orgasm to hit me.

"Oh god Ben I'm coming!" I cried out, he held me to him as my body jerked a bit. He pushed me forward to lie on the bed then guided me to turn onto my back. Hovering between my legs he kissed me passionately, his tongue dipping past my lips to taste me. He continued to kiss me as he slid back inside me, still hard and wanting. He made slow sweet love to me and I felt the burning of release build back up inside me. Ben grabbed my hands, lacing our fingers together and I felt him swell inside me. He was close.

He looked down at my face. I had my bottom lip clenched between my teeth trying to control my orgasm that I knew was coming. "Let go baby. Come for me again" he whispered to me. He watched as my orgasm hit me and my mouth fell open on a moan as I threw my head back arching into him. He dropped his face into the crook of my neck as he came inside me. I wrapped my arms around him not wanting him to move. After a few minutes Ben rolled off of me. I moaned as he slipped from me. He pulled me to him and we fell asleep tangled in each others arms.

* * *

**So Mal's dress is another real Venus dress that I have had my eye on but don't really have anywhere to wear it to to justify buying it. It doesn't actually come in plum though. If you want to see it just google Venus lace back bodycon dress. **

**Reviews are love!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's not: Another early updated! So this story is nearly done. One chapter to go. This is a bit of a filler day but still entertaining. Enjoy and please feel free to pm me any ideas you might want to read about. Happy reading.**

* * *

**Thursday**

_Mal's POV_

"Mal! Mal wake up" I heard Ben call to me shaking me sightly. I opened my eyes and realized I was having a nightmare. I was breathing pretty hard. "Are you ok?" he asked pushing some hair out of my face as I sat up.

"Yeah" I said catching my breath. Ben sat up rubbing my back.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked. I looked at him.

"I dreamt Uma was able to use her mothers shell to take you hostage. She used my voice to lure you away" I told him.

"Hey" he said lifting my chin to look at him. "I'm right here." I know he was trying to reassure me.

"Yeah...but she's still out there somewhere. Things like what happened in my dream are a real possibility." I said feeling a little anxiety creep in.

"My security team has been keeping an eye out" he told me. I knew he kept a team on the look out for Uma but she is still a villain and knew how to scheme and sneak with the best of them.

"Maybe you should get more guards. You know, with the celebration and bringing over new VKs tomorrow" I suggested.

"That can be arranged. Now come on, let's go back to sleep. It's not even six yet" he said pulling me down to snuggle into his chest, listening to his heart beat, letting it lull me back to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to sunlight streaming through the balcony doors, only this time I was alone. I looked at the clock and saw that it was after ten in the morning. I pulled on a tank top and a pair of shorts and left the room to find Ben.

I walked down to the theater room and found Ben there eating a bowl of cereal with our friends. Everyone was still there except for Az, Audrey, Chad and Anxelin.

Everyone went quiet as I walked in. "There she is" Evie said as I came to sit next to her on the couch, pulling her blanket over to cover my legs.

"Good morning. So what were you guys talking about?" I asked. They all looked nervous suddenly and began answering at the same time.

"The celebration"

"What's for breakfast"

"Last night"

I just looked around at all of them and shook my head with a smile. "So where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Az, Chad and Anxelin left about an hour ago and Audrey decided she was too good to sleep down here so she is in one of the guest rooms" Jay answered. I looked at Ben with raised eyebrows. I hoped she didn't take the spare room in the same wing as Ben's room. If so she definitely knew what Ben and I were up to last night. Just then Audrey walked in looking fresh and ready for the day.

"Ben?" Evie started. "I thought you weren't going to be leaving noticeable marks anymore?" Evie said turning her head from me and looking over at Ben. Once Ben left a love bite on me, before we started having sex, and I told Evie that we decided that we would make sure that if we did leave one, it wouldn't be in a place that couldn't be seen. We had to endure quite the talking to from Ben's parents.

"What?" Ben said looking confused. Evie pointed to the little purple spot on my shoulder. "Oh, I didn't realize I had done it" he said with a smirk.

"I did but at the time I didn't care" I said winking at him.

"Ben you are king! You should be concerned with the image you present. You are expected to save yourself for marriage and leaving marks on her will have people viewing you in an unsavory light" Audrey said righteously. She was definitely fishing to know how far we have gone. I watched as Ben tried to keep the anger off his face.

"Well it's on a spot I can easily cover" I said with a shrug.

"There are no laws saying that I have to wait until marriage. That is just an old notion that only older royals expect. Seeing as my personal life is no ones business, it is irrelevant" Ben said pointedly to Audrey.

"If you had a child out of wedlock, it would cause a huge scandal. Line of succession could be questioned" Audrey said indignantly. Ben rolled his eyes at her.

"God Audrey it's like you're fishing to know my personal business. Mal and I have sex! Is that what you wanted to hear?" he said angrily. "We are two consenting adults who happen to love each other. We know how babies are made and how to avoid making one, thank you very much!" he was nearly shouting. He stood and stormed out of the room. Audrey looked like she had just been slapped. Everyone else just looked shocked.

"Well" I started looking over at Audrey. "I hope you got the answers you were looking for."

"You really shouldn't be putting him in a position of ruin" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"And you really should mind your own business. With that said, if people start talking we will know who started it" I replied. "Now if you don't mind I should go talk to Ben." I stood and left the room.

I found Ben in his office. He looked up from his computer at me. I walked in and sat in one of the chairs tucking my feet under me. "Sorry about all that and sorry about the love bite" he said softly to me. I smiled at him.

"It's probably a good thing you can't turn into a dragon" I said trying to lighten his mood. He smiled at me.

"No, I just went all beast. Honestly I didn't mean to tell her our business, she just gets on her high horse and I lost it" he said running his hands through his hair in frustration. I didn't need him to explain.

"Ben it's ok" I told him. "I don't care what Audrey thinks. I do care about ruining your reputation though."

"Don't worry about that. I'm not the first king who has had sex before marriage and I won't be the last" he said looking back at his computer.

"What are you doing?" I asked changing the subject.

"Just going over some emails. I'm still behind. I need to crack down and get caught up before tomorrow" he said. "Queen Leah has sent three different emails asking the same thing." I raised an eyebrow at him in question. "She is trying to push her way up to the front, to stand with my family. I know she is just trying to push Audrey up there."

"Does she know I am walking out with you?" I asked him.

"She does. It was discussed at the meeting and of course she didn't like it. You have been my Lady of the court for almost a year now. I don't understand why she is still taking issue with you being presented as such" he said. Not only was Audrey getting under his skin, but her grandmother was too it seemed.

"She is just old fashioned and stuck in the ways of how things use to be done. In her opinion you should be with a princess, Audrey to be exact" I said "I guess she is pushing how things use to be done on Audrey and that is why she thinks you shouldn't be having sex. That and she still has hope that you will eventually come back to her and the thought of her being your second doesn't sit well with her" I told him letting him know what I thought about the situation. "That may be enough for her not to say anything about us to anyone. She would never want to be seen as the kings second."

"I think I will stick with my first" he said winking at me. "Hopefully she will keep quiet."

"Well if rumors do start flying we will know who started them. I told Audrey that after you left so I think she will keep it to herself" I informed him.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" he asked smiling at me. I stood and walked around the desk and sat on his lap.

"You could never say it too much" I said pressing a kiss to his lips. "I love you too and as the loving girlfriend that I am, I am going to let you get back to work and stop distracting you."

"You are my favorite distraction" he flirted as I stood up. He pulled me back down kissing me again. I felt his teeth nip at my bottom lip then soothe it with his tongue. I tangled my fingers in his hair and opened my mouth to him letting him sweep his tongue against mine. I pulled back breaking our kiss.

"I should go" I said catching my breath. "You need to get back to work and Evie and I need to head home and finish getting the rooms set up for the kids."

"Ok. I probably won't see you until right before the celebration tomorrow, so I will meet you at the school at two" he said letting me stand.

"Look at us leaving our work until the last minute" I said and we both laughed.

"It's worth every minute I get to spend with you" he said sweetly.

"Get to work Beast. I'll see you tomorrow" I said and walked out of his office.

"I love you" I heard him call out.

"Love you too" I yelled back.

* * *

Evie and I walked into what is going to be the girls room. We wanted it to look very similar to how the dorms looked. We did put together a craft table for Dizzy and set up a desk for Celia. We had a feeling they would probably spend a good amount of time in the game room, so we didn't put any electronics in the room. There were two wrought iron beds in the room with a window seat between them. We chose plum colored sheets and dark teal comforters with matching throw pillows. All that was left to do was to make the beds and any last minute decorating. We carried in the bedding we chose for them.

"So you want to talk about what happened this morning?" Evie asked me as she tossed a set of sheets to me. I shrugged.

"Ben was already a little annoyed with Audrey last night. He felt like she was pushing for information. Which she probably was and our games made it easy for her" I told Evie.

"I know Ben doesn't outright talk about your personal relationship but it's not like he hides it" Evie said.

"That is true with you guys and even his parents but Audrey and the public are another story" I said pulling the fitted sheet over the mattress of one of the beds while she did the other. "He trusts you with that kind of information. With Audrey he is mostly worried that she would use the knowledge of our personal life against me."

"How would she do that?" she asked shaking out the flat sheet.

"Kinda like she did this morning. Trying to make me believe I am or could ruin him, which by the way I didn't tell Ben she said that" I said looking at her as if to tell her not to mention it to him. "I know it would make him worry."

"Did what she say bother you?" Evie inquired as she went to grab the comforters, giving one to me.

"A little bit, but not enough to change how I am with Ben" I said as I spread the comforter, trying to pull the wrinkles out. "Ben said he's not the first king to have sex before marriage and probably won't be the last."

"I don't want to do anything to ruin his reputation. Everyone knows that I'm his girlfriend and that's why we agreed to certain things like not getting carried away with each other when we are staying in other peoples homes or to not mark each other where the public can see, and we are usually really good about it" I said.

"Yet you are still sporting a little purple mark on your shoulder" Evie teased and I threw a pillow at her.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "It's not that bad. Most of the things I wear will cover it. Even my dress for tomorrow will cover it." she tossed the pillow back to me and I finished making the bed. We stood back and looked at our handy work.

"We still have to hang the curtains I made but I still think it's missing something" Evie said looking around thinking. "I think it needs a rug. Something fun. Come on we need to go shopping." I didn't even have time to protest as Evie grabbed my hand and pulled me from the room.

* * *

_Evie's POV_

Mal and I found the perfect rug for the girls room. We even found a couple lamps we couldn't pass up. Now we were sitting at a little cafe not far from the house having dinner. I felt my phone vibrate and saw that Ben had messaged me. I looked up at Mal and saw her typing away on her phone. I was certain she was texting Ben. I looked back at my phone to read his message.

_**Hey, can you keep Mal busy while we meet to go over everything tomorrow?**_

Everything was coming together for Ben's proposal tomorrow.

_**Sure. That will probably keep her from getting suspicious. We already planned on getting ready at the school.**_

I looked up at Mal and she was still looking at her phone.

_**Is she texting you right now?**_

Mal had a worried look on her face.

_**Yeah she had a bad dream about Uma last night and she is worried that something might happen tomorrow.**_

Uma hadn't even crossed my mind.

_**I hadn't even thought of that.**_

"Who are you texting?" I heard Mal ask suddenly.

"Uh.. Doug. Who else would I be texting" I said giving her a nervous smile hoping she bought it. She smiled at me. "I'm sure you're over there texting Ben but you look so worried. Is everything ok with you two?" I asked her trying to take her attention off me texting. My phone buzzed again but I didn't look down at it.

"Everything is fine with us. I'm just a little worried Uma might try something tomorrow" she said. " It just seems like something she would do. You know wait to strike when we are distracted."

"Doesn't Ben have guards looking out for her?" I asked as I looked at my phone.

_**Don't worry. I have a team of guards that are still watching out for her and I just put in a new order for more guards.**_

_**I will text you when we are done going over everything.**_

Ben's text answered the question I just asked Mal but I didn't let on. "Yes he does and he said he is getting more" she said. "Well let's get home and finish up this room. I want to soak in a long bath. Tomorrow is going to be busy" she said to me. She has no idea how busy tomorrow was actually going to be for the rest of us, especially Ben. I didn't text him back but I'm sure he knew I was with Mal so he would understand why.

* * *

**I have to say I am pleased that I have been able to stay on top of this story and was able to update ahead of schedule most of the time. The next and final chapter will be posted on Wednesday. Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews are love!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Well here it is, the final chapter. The proposal! Every Bal fan's favorite scene in the movie. I can't take credit for the proposal just the going ons and inner monologues that happen around it. Happy Reading!**

**Content Warning for smut and lemons.**

**(Edited 11/25 to fit better in my timeline of stories)**

* * *

**Friday**

_Mal's POV_

Evie and I got to Auradon Prep just after lunch time to get ready for the celebration. We are planning to leave to get the new kids at three. People will start arriving for the celebration around two but Ben said we would head out, so he can give his little speech, at two thirty. We had over an hour to get ready.

"Ben said to use the royal office to get ready because our old dorms went to new students" I told Evie. The royal office was located in the back of the castle. It was a large space that was sometimes used for conferences. It had doors leading to a large balcony that spread the length of the back wall and had stairs leading down to the back lawn. The sea just beyond it.

"OK well lets get you in your dress then we can do your hair and make-up." Evie said as we walked in. She got ready before we left, saying she wanted to focus on me because this was going to be televised. I learned long ago not to argue with Evie when it came to getting ready for events.

It was a little after two when Evie finished up with me. She was texting someone again. She had been texting nearly the whole time we have been here. "Who are you texting so much?" I finally asked her.

"Doug. He is already down in the courtyard with the band. He said there is already a crowd forming" she said looking back down at her phone. "Would you mind if I went down now to wait with everyone?" she asked.

"Not at all. Ben texted earlier and told me to wait here for him." I looked over at the clock to check the time. "He should be here soon."

"Ok well I'll see you out there" she said skipping to the door. She seemed super excited. Probably because she gets to introduce Dizzy to our new life. I turned to the balcony doors and saw the binoculars sitting on a table. I grabbed them and headed out to the balcony to wait and see if I could spot anything suspicious.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_Ben's POV_

I woke up earlier than I needed to and have been on edge ever since. I just got a text from Evie saying they had just arrived at the school so it was safe to head over. Everyone was meeting me in the front courtyard in fifteen minutes to go over everything. I reached into my pocket closing my hand around the small box. It was almost time I thought as I headed out.

Everyone was waiting for me when I got there. "Ok lets get this show on the road" I said smiling at them.

"How are you feeling bro?" Jay asked.

"A little nervous but mostly excited. I can't believe we have been able to keep this a secret" I answered.

"OK the bubble machines are all set up and ready to go" Carlos said walking up to us. The band was walking out and Fairy God mother was showing them where they will stand. Doug walked over to us.

"So what's the plan chief?" he asked.

I looked around at the space we were standing in in front of the stage. This is where all of them will be standing. "Well let's not have everyone standing together. I think that would look suspicious" I began. "Evie should be with Doug by the band" I said and saw Doug take out his phone and start texting. "Maybe Carlos and Jane can stand on the other side and Jay can be on the other side of them."

"I will be right next to the stage. I will do the mic check and then hand it over to you" Fairy Godmother said to me.

"Ok well lets run through the song and we will see if we need to add anything" I said. We ran through the song once and it seemed a little bland. "It needs something."

"Maybe some background vocals" Jane said. "Go through it again and I will show you what I mean." We went through it and Jane threw in some oooohs. The others joined in and it sounded perfect.

"Ok so everyone can move over by Doug when I say 'Did I mention that I'm in love with you' and he will start playing" I said to everyone. They all nodded.

"I've been keeping Evie updated so she's all good" Doug told me and I nodded. I notice a few people starting to arrive so I needed to head in. "Evie just said Mal is ready and waiting. Evie is on her way down now" Doug said.

"OK well it's almost showtime. I'll see you guys in a bit" I said smiling at them and left to head inside.

* * *

I walked in and saw Mal out on the balcony. I snuck up behind her, grabbing her waist. She let out a cute squeal and turned to me.

"Not a tentacle in site" she said looking back out to the sea. I looked out at what she was looking at.

"I think if Uma was up to something, we'd know by now" I said looking back at her.

"No. Ben, I know how villains think. And I don't trust Uma as far as I can throw her. She's gonna wait until our defenses _are_ down and then that's when she's gonna strike" she said with a cute disgruntled face. "I really wish I had time to go do a dragon fly over cause I can go so much higher" she said in a pouty voice, picking up the binoculars she was using.

"Well you can't be everywhere at once" I told her grabbing the binoculars from her. "Besides I got your back" I said looking up to the guards on the battlement. "Now come on. Everyone's waiting for us" I said as I went to lead her but she stopped me.

"Wait. You're getting more guards?" she asked.

"I'm getting more guards" I said grabbing her hands. "Now breath" I said trying to calm her. She took a deep breath and I took one too. The nerves were creeping up on me. "Now come on"

"Ok" she breathed and we headed back in. I reached into my pocket, fingering the ring box again. We walked down the stairs to head out the front door. I realized I was on Mal's right side, so I switched to her left, grabbing her hand and lacing our fingers together. She gave me a funny look but didn't say anything. I grabbed my crown from Lumiere, who gave me a huge smile.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Yep" she answered. Smiling brightly as we walked out and waved to the crowd.

* * *

_Mal's POV_

I heard the band start playing when we walked up and I smiled and waved as we made our way to the stage. Ben held my hand as I stepped up on stage first, heading to the front to step down. Fairy Godmother stopped me telling me to stay on the stage.

"Bippity Boppity one two one two. Can everybody hear me?" Fairy Godmother said into the microphone before turning and handing it to Ben. Sometimes Ben would run speeches by me just to see what I thought but he hadn't told me anything about what he was planning on saying today, so I was going to be hearing it for the first time as well. I just hoped he didn't expect me to speak.

"Thank you Fairy Godmother" he said. He gave a little nervous chuckle. "What's up Auradon!" he said and the crowd cheered. He was so well loved by his kingdom. "Thank you. Thank you so much for coming out to welcome our new arrivals. They'll be here soon." he pause for a moment. "It worked out pretty well for the first four."

Ben turned to me grabbing my hand. "Mal, this is the exact spot we first met not so long ago" he said. I was a little confused. Was he going to want me to say something. "I feel like I've known you my whole life. Did I mention...I'm in love with you" he said taking a couple steps back. I heard music and looked down and saw Doug playing guitar and my friends gathering.

"Oh" I said putting my hands to my mouth when I realized Ben was going to sing to me. "I met this girl who rocked my world like it's never been rocked" he sang as he grabbed my waist. "And now I'm living just for her and I won't ever stop" he began turning us. I just embraced the cute moment he was creating. "I never thought that it could happen to a guy like me" he sang to me. This was such a sweet gesture. I reached up to cup his face and looked down to everyone to see what their reaction to his singing was. I had no idea where he was going with this but it was cute."But now look at what you've done..." I turned back to him and saw him kneeling. "...you got me down on my knee."

I realized what was happening as I watched him pull a box from his pocket and felt myself immediately get emotional. I lifted my hands to my mouth.

"Mal, it's you and me. It's you and me forever. Will you marry me?" he asked opening the box to reveal a beautiful ring. "Will you be my queen?" I gasped as I looked at the ring and then at him.

"Yes" my voice raspy with emotion. I heard the crowd cheer as Ben stood and slid the ring on my finger. I couldn't believe it. I wanted to throw myself at him. "Oh my..." I started grabbing the side of his face with my right hand. He must have been feeling the same way as me because he cut me off, pressing his lips to mine, pulling me firmly to him, leaning me back a little with the force of his kiss. When we broke apart I noticed all the bubbles. We looked out at our friends and family and they all looked overjoyed. I wonder if they knew Ben was doing this.

I turned back to Ben kissing him again. Letting my left hand stroke his hair at his neck while I stoked his face with my right hand. " I love you so much" he said to me.

"I love you" I said back to him still in shock. I let go of him so we could go see our friends and family. The guys embraced Ben as I ran down the steps to Evie. "What? Did you know?" I asked hugging her.

"Everything" she said. "You are gonna rock that crown" she said cupping the side of my face. I couldn't believe she was able keep this from me. "Ok so I've only done about a _thousand _sketches of your wedding dress and... Belle's already planned an engagement party next weeeek" She sang the last word bringing my attention to Ben's parents and the fact that it seemed that everyone knew this was happening except me.

"It's a really good thing I said yes!" I teased turning to them.

"Hugs! Hi." Adam said and I skipped over hugging him. I moved over to hug Belle.

"I finally get a daughter" as she embraced me. I pulled back holding her hands. She has taught me so much and has been the mother I have needed.

"I love you Belle" I told her.

"Ah, I love you" she said back. I moved over to hug Fairy Godmother.

"Oh sweetie! I'm so happy for you both" she said as I felt Ben beside me.

"Thank you so much Fairy Godmother" I heard Ben say as I finally looked at my ring. I was certain Ben had it made. It was perfect and so was he. He leaned in to her. "I think she liked it."

"Bippity Boppity you betcha" Fairy Godmother said back and we all laughed.

The boys then teased me. As I stepped away from them I was approached by Audrey. "Congratulations." she said, grabbing my left hand. I smiled hoping that's all she had to say but didn't count on it. "You won him fair and square" she continued. "Oh wait no you didn't. You spelled Ben to destroy all of Auradon" I felt my face fall, shocked. How did she know about that? "Touching story for the grandkids"

"Ok let's do this" I heard Ben say. I took a breath. If I was going to be queen I needed to act like it.

"Speaking of kids, we have some kids waiting on us, so..." I reached up and touched her arm in a friendly way. "If you'll excuse me" I finished and walked away from her. I don't know how she knew about the spell I put on Ben when we first started dating, and it worried me a bit.

I hugged everyone again before climbing into the limo. I was determined not to let Audrey ruin this day for me. I looked at my ring again and couldn't help but smile. Ben then climbed in sitting beside me. I turned to him reaching up to cup his face. "I can't believe this" I said before pushing my lips to his. I felt his right hand reach up to my face and he deepened the kiss sliding his tongue past my lips.

"Ahem, you guys might want to save that kind of celebrating for later" we heard Carlos say and we broke apart. We both sat back in our seats and Ben took my hand, lacing our fingers together like he just needed to touch me in some way.

"So did everyone know?" I asked looking at all of them.

"Yeah. I needed all the help I could get, although I was worried with everyone knowing, there might have been a greater risk of you finding out" Ben said. "And apparently it got close a couple times" he said smiling at the others.

"Really? When? I had no clue" I asked looking at everyone.

"You came in while I was doing a sketch of your wedding dress" Evie said.

"You mean the sketch that you were doing last weekend that you said was potentially a big design that you weren't asked to do?" I inquired with a smile.

"That's the one. I was so panicked. Especially when you asked to see it" Evie said smiling and I heard Ben chuckle.

"Luckily I'm planning Jane's birthday or I wouldn't have had a good cover for why I had all those bubbles too" Carlos chimed in.

"And the main reason I forgot to tell you about Triton's Bay was because your ring came in the day I arranged that meeting and all I could think about after that was proposing to you" Ben said leaning over to give me a sweet kiss.

"So you guys have known about this all week?" I looked at them again.

"Well Ben has been thinking about this for a couple months and he let me in on it when he started to design your ring a little over a month ago, but everyone else found out last Saturday" Evie informed me. I looked at Ben again. I couldn't believe it.

"You've known you wanted to marry me for months?" I squeezed his hand a bit.

"No. I've known I wanted to marry you since our first date. I just decided a couple months ago that it was a good time to ask" he said sincerely. I kissed him again. I loved him so much.

"Hey now!" Carlos said and we broke apart again.

"Sorry. I can't help it. He keeps saying the best things" I said smiling. I snuggled into him until we got to the Isle.

* * *

_Ben's POV_

We were on our way back from the Isle. The fight with Hades took a toll on Mal and she fell asleep before we even got across the bridge. I just got off the phone with my father and everyone was looking at me questioningly.

"The celebration is over. Everyone panicked when Hades tried to escape" I told them. "We will drop all of you guys off at your place. Mal and I will meet with my parents in the morning" I looked over at Mal leaning against my right shoulder. My arm was across her lap and her hands were wrapped around my arm. If it wasn't for her, Hades would have escaped. She was so important to me but she proved just how important she is to this kingdom. She was going to make one hell of a queen.

It was dark by the time we made it back to the castle. "Mal. Wake up baby. We're home" I called out to her giving her a gentle shake. Her eyes fluttered open and I could tell she was a little disoriented.

"Where is everybody?" she asked looking around.

"We dropped them off at home. The celebration ended early. I thought you might want to stay with me" I said hoping she wanted to stay.

"Of course I want to stay" she said and leaned in to kiss me. It was a quick kiss before we exited the limo and went inside.

"Why don't you head up to my room and I will have Mrs. Potts put together some dinner for us and we can eat up there" I suggested. She nodded and turned to the stairs. I headed to kitchen.

"Hello dear!" Mrs. Potts said coming up to me and kissing both my cheeks. "I hear congratulations are in order! I'm so thrilled. Mal is such a dear girl."

I smiled at her joy in my news. "Thank you. She is something special that's for sure" I said to her. Mal meant everything to me and I knew this kingdom would benefit from having her as their queen.

"Now how can I help you?" Mrs. Potts asked me.

"I was wondering if I could get a dinner tray for us to eat upstairs?" I asked. She immediately made us two dinner plates and I grabbed a couple of waters from the fridge and placed them on the tray with the food. "Thank you so much Mrs. Potts" I said grabbing the tray and heading out.

I walked into the room and Mal was nowhere to be seen. Her dress however was draped over a chair and I noticed the bathroom door was cracked. I set the tray down on the table and took off my blazer and waist coat, throwing them over the chair with Mal's dress. I took my crown off setting it in the chair. I toed off my shoes and walked up to the bathroom door and heard the water shut off as I knocked letting the door push open. Mal was in the bath. Her hair was piled on top of her head and her arms were resting on the edge of the tub. "Hey. I brought dinner." She opened her eyes and looked up at me standing in the doorway. "Just some chicken caesar wraps and fresh fruit so you can take your time in here if you want" I told her. She smiled at me.

"Join me?" she asked. How could I say no to that. I pulled my shirt from my pants and began undoing the buttons. I removed my shirt tossing it into the dry clean hamper. I turned back and saw her staring. The look on her face told me I was turning her on and I wasn't even trying to. I smiled. I loved when I could read her. I unbuckled my belt and pants, pushing them down along with my boxers. She sat up, pulling herself forward so I could slide in behind her. I dropped down into the warm water, leaning back and draping my arms over the edge of the tub. She slid back between my legs, leaning back against my chest. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. She was so relaxed against me it relaxed me as well. We sat in silence for a while. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

"Mmh" I pulled my head up. "Just how relaxed you are making me feel right now. I feel like If we sat here like this for too long I could fall asleep" I answered her. She let out a little giggle.

"I wouldn't want that" she said. She leaned up to grab the sponge and body wash, getting the sponge nice and sudsy before handing it to me. "Wash my back?" she asked. I kissed her back before I ran the sponge across her back not missing a spot. "Mmmm that feels so good" she said. I finished up rinsing out the sponge and using it to rinse her back. She took the sponge and washed the rest of herself. She turned to me placing a sweet kiss on my lips. "Today was the best day of my life" she said in a hushed voice. Looking at me intently."I don't want what happened at the Isle to dampen our time together tonight."

"Ok" I said and I leaned in and kissed her again. She pulled away before we could get carried away.

"I have a surprise for you" she said with a sly smile. "Why don't you finish taking a bath and I will go get it ready."

"Ok but I think I am going to jump in the shower instead" I said. I watched her step out of the tub and wrap a towel around her. I stepped out and turned the shower on. "Sure you don't want to join me in here?" I teased, wiggling my eyebrows at her. She chuckled and shook her head.

"Don't be too long" she said as she walked out of the bathroom still wrapped in the towel.

I took my shower, trying not rush too much in case she needed time to get her surprise ready. I wondered what it could be and why she even wanted to give me a surprise. I dried off and wrapped the towel around my waist. When I walked out I noticed Mal had turned off all the lights except a couple of wall sconces, leaving the room dim, but casting a warm glow. She was sitting in the middle of the bed wearing a lavender silk robe. The chair that sat at the foot of my bed was pulled out and now faced the bed.

"Sit" she said pointing at the chair. I wasn't sure what exactly was going on. Was I going to get a lap dance, I thought to myself. I smiled at the idea as I sat. It ran through my mind that maybe I should put something on but then I thought if I was getting a lap dance there would be no point in that cause I knew how that would end.

"I'm thinking I'm going to like this surprise" I said smirking at her. She hadn't moved from her spot on the bed.

"I can guarantee you will like it" she said smiling at me. "Well I was thinking while I was in the bath that I wanted to give you something special. Something intimate." I wasn't quite sure what she was talking about. We obviously shared our first time together a while ago.

"Umm Mal, I think you already gave that to me a while ago" I said to her. She laughed at that.

"No silly. Though that was special and intimate" she said happily. "This is something you told me you would like not too long ago." I was still confused. She sat waiting for me to catch on. I thought for a minute. What is something intimate that I asked for? Then it hit me and I knew what she was going to do.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really. I wonder how long you are going to be able to sit there and watch" she smirked and slowly and seductively pulled the sash of her robe letting it drop open then pulling it off and tossing it to the floor. She had a beautiful body. She slid back until she was leaning back against the pillows. I rested my elbow on the arm of the chair, resting my chin on my hand, willing my body to stay calm so I could enjoy this. Her eyes closed as she lightly dragged her fingers up her torso and cupped her breasts. She gave them a gentle squeeze before she ran each of her middle fingers around and over her hard nipples. I could feel myself getting hard. I took a deep breath. She wasn't done yet and I wanted to watch her all the way through.

She opened her eyes to look at me as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. I was just in a towel so I knew she knew what this was doing to me. I figured I would give her a little something, so I reached down and cupped myself through my towel, rubbing myself to relieve some of the pressure. I heard her moan softly as she moved her right hand down her body to her center. She bent her right knee up to the side, opening herself a bit. Her eyes fell closed again and I watch as she used her middle and ring finger to circle her sensitive nub. Her breathing accelerated and she slid her fingers lower sliding them inside her. I groaned involuntarily. I could see her glistening wetness. She began writhing as she worked her fingers in and out, while dragging her thumb over her clit every now and then. She kept letting out little moans. I could tell by the sounds she was making that she was getting close.

I was fighting an internal battle in my head. I wanted to touch her so bad but I also wanted to watch her make herself come. Her back began to arch as she was hit with her orgasm. My name falling from her lips. She laid there trying to catch her breath and I couldn't sit here anymore. I got up letting my towel drop as I climbed up the bed . I nudged her legs apart with my knees and hovered over her. She looked up at me with a shy smile.

"That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen" I told her my voice husky with lust and I lowered my body to hers.

"I can't believe you sat there as long as you did" she said to me, reaching her hand up to the back of my neck, running her fingers through my hair and pulling me down for a kiss. I pulled back and just stared into her eyes. She smiled. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Just how awesome my fiancé is" I kissed the side of her neck. "And how much I want to make love to my fiancé" I said between kisses.

"I love hearing you call me that" she said with a smile. I smiled back and returned my lips to hers, kissing her slowly. I pulled my lips from hers letting them trail down her throat, across her collarbone toward her breast. I ran my tongue around her beaded nipple then sucked it in. I gave the same attention to her other breast before she reached down cupping my face and pulling me back up to her. "I want my fiancé to make love to me" she said to me. I reached down to guide myself to her opening, pushing in slowly. She was so warm and wet. She hummed in pleasure.

"Mmmh baby you feel so good" I said in her ear. I felt her wrap he legs around me, pushing her heels into my ass. I pushed up on my hands. I wanted to see her. She was so beautiful, with her face flushed with pleasure. I suddenly felt so hungry for her. I wanted to see her and touch her. I reached under her and rolled over, pulling her on top of me, never leaving her. I gripped her hips as she sat upright. "You're so beautiful" I said as she started rolling her hips against me, her hands pressed against my chest. I watched her face change. She began lifting and dropping down against me. More for my pleasure than hers. She was amazing. I felt the overwhelming feeling to tell her how good she was making me feel. "Oh god baby. You make me feel so good" I grunted. I looked down to see our bodies sliding against each other. It was so hot and I felt myself inch closer. I needed her to get there with me. I sat up clutching her. I pressed my lips to hers in a fiery kiss.

"I love you" she said against my lips. I reached down gripping her ass, helping her move against me. I wanted her to come with me and I was so close.

"I love you" I replied. "Only you. Forever!" I said her body moving more erratically with her approaching orgasm. "Come" I urged. "Come with me." I felt her tighten around me as she threw her head back.

"Ohhh Ben" She called out as she came, squeezing me, milking my own orgasm. It was bliss. She continued to move slowly, dragging out both of our orgasms. Her head dropped back forward and I reached up cupping her face to kiss her softly. She stopped moving and we tried to catch our breath. She wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her back holding on to her also. "I don't ever want to move" she said in my ear. I pulled back to look at her and smiled.

"We have forever."

THE END

* * *

**So did anyone else wonder how Audrey knew that Mal spelled Ben? Outside of the core four and Ben, she is the only other character to mention it. You would think if everyone else knew it would have been a bigger deal. Anyhow it gives me something to explore in future stories possibly :) I hope you liked this story even though I couldn't make it too dramatic for our couple since we all knew how the proposal was going to go. I do have a new story up called Holidays, so go check it out. I will be updating it regularly. Thanks to all my regular reviewers, you know who you are. I love reading what you all think and it inspires me to write more. Thanks again for reading.**

**And as always reviews are love! **


End file.
